


Umbrella's Legacy

by MyersPaxPenguinaa



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Creepy, Creepy Jervis Tetch, Creepy Victor Zsasz, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Horror, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Edward Nygma, Jim Gordon Needs a Hug, M/M, Monster Jonathan Crane, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Torture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyersPaxPenguinaa/pseuds/MyersPaxPenguinaa
Summary: Oswald havia congelado seu ex melhor amigo Edward depois dele ter tentado lhe matar e o traido... Logo ele, que tanto havia amado aquele homem...Uma garota misteriosa chamada Úrsula surge do nada em Gotham, um universo que para ela era apenas ficção. Ela, encontra seus queridos vilões favoritos, e resolve ajudar Oswald a descobrir que ainda sente algo por Edward e fazer eles ficarem juntos. Em meio a isso, a confusão está armada quando a busca por vingança de Tabitha e Barbara Kean é iniciada por Úrsula.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Narrador on:

O dia estava animado na mansão Cobblepot. Oswald se levantou de bom humor, era o dia da inauguração de seu novo clube, o Iceberg Lounge, ele seria um sucesso com certeza! Ainda mais com seu antigo amor Edward Nygma estando congelado no meio do local.  
O pequeno homenzinho desajeitado saiu de seu quarto indo para a cozinha, onde Olga estava a sua espera, tendo preparado uma boa refeição para o mesmo. Pinguim de sentou a mesa, pronto para desfrutar do manjar, mas ouviu seu telefone tocar, o que o fez bufar suspirando de maneira pesada, não podia nem mesmo se alimentar em paz?

O homem se levantou, e caminhou mancando até seu telefone cujo mesmo atendeu arqueando a sobrancelha ao ouvir uma voz conhecida, e não deixou de sorrir pequeno, logo bufando ao ouvir o que o careca dizia, era ninguém mais que Victor Zsasz, ele estava ligando para informar que algo estava errado, e a presença de Pinguim era solicitada.

Uma hora antes:

Pequenos raios de sol lutavam para entrar, atravessando as cortinas e banhando o carpete azul escuro com seus raios dourados e quentes. Os olhos da menina foram se abrindo vagarosamente, precisou piscar algumas vezes para poder se acostumar com a luz do ambiente, sua vontade era a de voltar a dormir, era pleno sábado. Porém, Ursula se sentou sobre a cama coçando os olhos pesados de sono, bocejando antes de se espreguiçar lentamente, ao olhar ao relógio percebeu que ainda era 10:36 da manhã, dormir mais parecia ser um bom negócio, mas algo estava estranho. Sua mãe não entrara em seu quarto ainda para lhe entregar seus remédios. A garota de 19 anos tinha um pequeno problema e precisava de remédios para isto. Ela tinha TDAH, em um nível baixo até mas que as vezes podia tornar a vidinha da menina um inferno, principalmente na escola onde costumava tirar notas não tão altas por sua distração tão fácil. Ursula suspirou, levantando de sua cama e indo até o banheiro, se olhando nos espelhos e admirando seus incríveis fios de cabelo azuis, com o topo negro formando um perfeito degradê, assim como seus olhos de mesmo tom. Logo, fez sua higiene matinal, e estava pronta para ir para a cozinha tomar seu café da manhã, mas antes deu uma pequena parada para pegar uma de suas HQ's da Dc Comics para ler, mas foi ai que ela percebeu que todos os quadrinhos de todas as suas revistas estavam em branco, absolutamente todos, pois ela checou. Ao olhar para a parede, os posteres e diversas artes relacionadas a Dc tambem haviam sumido. A garota arqueou a sobrancelha estando totalmente desnorteada com o que tinha acontecido ali, e decidiu se beliscar achando que era apenas um sonho idiota, ou melhor um pesadelo! Pois seria horrível perder todas suas amadas Hq's do Batman. Mas, do contrario do que ela pensava, ela pode sentir com certeza a dor que o beliscão sobre sua derme proporcionou, a fazendo ficar ainda mais confusa com o que estava acontecendo ali. Ela decidiu tentar se acalmar, e resolveu sair do quarto indo para a cozinha, seus passos ecoavam pela casa, e ao chamar por seus pais a resposta nunca veio, pois estava sozinha naquela casa. Ela então ficou ainda mais confusa, decidindo sair no quintal para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas... Apenas sua confusão aumentou. Pois, ao sair da porta para fora ela viu que aquilo não era sua cidade, era uma cidade totalmente diferente, sombria, com traços de crueldade em cada esquina. Seu olhar vagou pelos enormes prédios e casas sombrias a fazendo engolir em seco, de algum modo reconhecia aquele lugar... Era Gotham City, a cidade do cavaleiro das trevas...

É óbvio que ela não estava entendendo nada do que acontecia, pois como era possível ela estar em Gotham se aquela cidade era apenas uma obra fictícia de uma empresa de quadrinhos? Bem, ela se beliscou mais uma vez, a dor era bem real e não estava parecendo nem um pouco um sonho. A garota de cabelos azuis entrou dentro de casa novamente indo até seu guarda roupa e suspirando pesado ao notar que suas camisas com estampas de vilões e herois estavam manchadas, borradas, não era possível saber o que eram os desenhos. Seu recurso foi pegar uma camiseta de mangas curtas cinza escuro, uma calça jeans preta, tênis, e por cima uma jaqueta roxa com detalhes em azul, assim que estava vestida, arrumou seu cabelo, ou pelo menos penteou um pouco antes de sair por aquela porta, que jamais voltaria a entrar...  
Ao sair daquela casa, começou a caminhar, o ar da cidade estava meio frio, e conforme caminhava percebia realmente que era a cidade antes ficticia de Gotham City. Seus passos eram lentos, estava meio receosa, ainda pensando ser apenas um sonho, e foi ai que viu um grande lugar com uma bela fachada onde se lia as palavras "Iceberg Lounge". Seus olhos se fecharam durante poucos segundos até ela se lembrar, era o clube do Pinguim! Ela definitivamente precisava entrar ali, ao entrar naquele belo espaço deu de cara com Edward Nygma congelado no meio do lugar, seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela engoliu em seco ao olhar ao redor, era igualzinho a tudo que ja tinha lido e assistido, talvez estivesse emocionada, mas foi ai que seus pensamentos foram atrapalhados quando passos foram ouvidos, e ao olhar para o lado viu ninguém mais do que Victor Zsasz, lhe apontando uma arma enquanto dava um sorrisinho ladino, como sempre parecendo se divertir com a expressão assustada que tomou conta da face de Ursula.

—Estamos Fechados, o que quer aqui? — Ele questionou, fazendo a menina de cabelos azuis erguer as mãos como um 'não atire'.

—E... Eu... Aqui é o clube do pinguim certo Zsasz? 

Os olhos de Victor se estreitaram confirmando com a cabeça.

— Você ainda não me disse o que quer aqui. — Sua voz era firme como sempre, e fez a menina suspirar pesadamente, tentando se acalmar... Para então contar o que estava acontecendo, ou tentar.<

Atual momento da ligação:

Oswald olhou para Olga a avisando que iria sair e pegou sua bengala, começando a caminhar em direção a saída da mansão. Logo, embarcou sobre o carro que o aguardava e foi para o Iceberg Lounge. Ao chegar no local, adentrou as portas de seu clube tendo a visão de Victor Zsasz segurando uma arma apontada para a cabeça de uma garota de uns 19 anos, de cabelos azul escuro e preto, que parecia não estar com medo, mas relaxada com seus braços cruzados enquanto seu olhar permanecia em Edward Nygma congelado. Pinguim caminhou mancando até estar a frente de Zsasz e a desconhecida.

— Então, quem é essa? —Questionou arqueando a sobrancelha, e Victor deu de ombros.

— Ela apareceu aqui, entrou por aquelas portas, parece que ela me conhece muito bem, assim como você. Ela não calava a boca, ficou falando que sabia tudo sobre nós, sobre o Nygma congelado ali, e praticamente tudo sobre o que ela chamou "desse mundo".

— Senhor Cobblepot! É um prazer conhece-lo! —A garota disse com um sorriso no rosto tentando se levantar e sendo impedida por Zsasz que a fez sentar novamente. — Argh Victor! Bem... Ele esta certo, sei tudo sobre vocês...

— Explique-se, antes que eu mande Zsasz atirar nessa sua linda cabecinha colorida.

— Bem... meu nome é Ursula Anderi... Pra começar, eu ainda acho que estou sonhando! — Então, Victor puxou sua lâmina do bolso e fez um corte sobre a pele do braço da menina que rugiu com a leve dor causada - Ei! Argh... Bem, como eu ia dizendo... Eu achava que estava sonhando porquê... Gotham não é real... Pelo menos não deveria ser, é... Apenas uma cidade fictícia inventada pela Dc Comics para ser o lar do Batman! E seus inimigos, é claro...

Oswald ficou totalmente confuso com o que a garota estava dizendo, ela parecia estar blefando pois quem diabos seria Batman? Ele nunca havia ouvido falar de algo assim. Suspirou pesado então, questionando-a.

—Certo, e quem é Batman? Porque eu não sei quem é!

— Ah é o.... —Antes de revelar a verdadeira identidade do morcego, Ursula teve uma ideia e sorriu ladino. — Eu apenas conto, se fizer este gentil rapaz afastar sua arma da minha cabecinha, e me deixar... Ir para sua mansão!

Pinguim deu uma breve risada se aproximando mais da menina até estarem bem perto, pegando sua bengala e colocando-a sobre o pescoço da menina.

— E porque eu deveria fazer isto? — Questionou.

— Porque Batman vai atrapalhar seus planos assim como de todos os vilões daqui. E eu estou disposta a contar os segredinhos do homem morcego a vocês... Antes, devo avisar, ele vai surgir logo, logo. Ele esta se preparando para começar a atacar os bandidos e criminosos, e advinha... Você é um dos inimigos dele... Assim como Zsasz, Charada, Mad Hatter, Espantalho, Coringa... Além disso, em todas as HQ's que eu li, ele vencia. Se quiserem ter uma chance de estarem preparados para o morcegão, eu sou sua única esperança. —Dizia, confiante de si mesma.

Pinguim revirou seus olhos suspirando de forma pesada antes de sinalizar para que Zsasz guardasse sua arma, e logo se afastou.

— Venha comigo. Mas, se estiver mentindo... Eu juro que eu farei você se arrepender.

~The end, for now.~


	2. Penguin Dinasty

O evento de abertura do Iceberg Lounge estava correndo perfeitamente bem, a menina de cabelos azulados tratava de ajudar a servir os convidados, já que sua proposta de ajudar na segurança do lugar fez Victor Zsasz gargalhar arduamente. Os criminosos que não tinham a licença do Pinguim para terem seus crimes aprovados e haviam ficado revoltados, começaram a fazer com a ajuda de Jonathan Crane a toxina do medo e planejavam conseguir invadir o Iceberg para provocar a morte de Oswald e Zsasz, acabando com aquele crime sindicalizado e que eles estavam de saco cheio, já não aguentavam mais.  
Ao adentrarem o lugar, a gangue criminosa se centrara na cozinha onde estavam a resolver como fariam para contaminar Victor e Os com o soro do medo. Mas é claro que nada correu bem, afinal Pinguim e seu fiel segurança acharam os criminosos, e este resolveu acabar com eles na frente de todos no salão de seu clube. Logo, os homens foram postos de joelhos sobre o chão enquanto uma enorme plateia observava tudo, entre eles Bruce Wayne, que era contra a ideia de acabar com aqueles babacas com o gás do medo, Ursula observava tudo estando ao lado de Zsasz. Enquanto Wayne e Cobblepot discutiam, alguém apagou as luzes do lugar fazendo uma perfeita distração para que os bandidos conseguissem tentar fugir, e um deles, o lider do bando apontou sua arma de gás para Oswald. Ao ver o que estava acontecendo a menina de cabelos azuis se jogou contra pinguim o empurrando e fazendo-o cair no chão, então recebendo a dose do gás do medo ao invés de Pinguim. A mente da menina ficou turva, ela engoliu em seco e pisou em falso caindo no chão enquanto sua visão era afetada pelo gás do medo, causando alucinações sobre palhaços, cujos mesmos eram o medo da pequena garotinha. 

Os palhaços se aproximavam como se guisessem a machucar, suas mãos se distorciam em garras e seus dentes agora eram afiados, sangue escorria dos olhos daqueles demônios vindos do inferno mental da menina. Ela arfou, tentou se levantar, caindo em seguida, a voz sobre sua cabeça, a voz dos palhaços, suas gargalhadas... Faziam a mente de Ursula borbulhar, a sensação atordoava, zunia sobre os ouvidos da garota, era como se cacos de vidro perfurassem seu cérebro, e de repente, ela de viu novamente em meio a aquela confusão que estava, os membros da gangue tentando fugir Victor Zsasz em briga com um deles... Ela não tinha mais medo dos palhaços, que agora eram só memórias ruins, havia superado, o gás não tinha mais efeito nenhum.

Ursula se levantou do chão, olhando ao redor, e rosnou ao ver o lider da gangue desejando atacar novamente Pinguim, mas ela foi mais rápida e atacou o homem por suas costas, como se fosse um animal protegendo seu filhote, a garota arranhava e socava o homem que conseguiu a pegar, e dar um soco sobre seu rosto, em seguida a jogou para o chão novamente, a fazendo cair.

—Mas que porra, eu te atingi com o gás! — ele gritou confuso, e a de cabelos azuis sorriu levemente, estava caida perto da bengala do Pinguim, aproveitou a distração e confusão do lider da gangue para pegar a bengala com formato de pinguim e abriu a mesma tirando a grande lâmina que ali havia, cravando a mesma sobre um dos ombros do homem, irritada com a situação que ele havia causado. Ele gritou sentindo sua pele queimar e ser rasgada pela lâmina, o mundo pareceu parar, e tudo estar em câmera lenta quando o olhar de todos se voltava para a menina, que tirou a lâmina a força da carne daquele pobre homem, novamente desferindo um golpe a ele, desta vez sendo na garganta, cortando a pele onde jorrou sangue, sujando as vestes da menina, seus olhos brilhavam com a sensação. James Gordon entrou pela porta afastando a garota do corpo, logo ela deixou a sua faca cair no chão com um estalido seco, sua mente estava nublada e ela estava confusa, o que havia acontecido?

°°°°°°°°°°

Horas depois

A

menina de cabelos azuis havia ido para a delegacia contra sua vontade e liberada em seguida, queria dar um soco na cara de Gordon, ela não era muito fã daquele policial que viria a ser mais tarde o comissário de polícia. Ao voltar para o Iceberg Lounge encontrou Oswald Cobblepot olhando para o grande pedaço de gelo onde Edward Nygma estava preso. Ela sabia dos sentimentos do homem pelo outro, então suspirou anunciando sua chegada. O rosto da menina tinha um leve corte sobre sua boca causada pelo soco daquele idiotinha metido a inteligente.

—Atrapalho, Mr.Cobblepot? —A garota questionou, e Pinguim negou com a cabeça, desviando o olhar de seu antigo amado. Ursula se aproximou até estar ao lado de Os, encarando o homem congelado a sua frente.

—Eu sei que ama ele ainda. — Falou, levantando o olhar para Pinguim, que era um pouco mais baixo que ela.

—Eu o amava, mas agora estou liberto desses sentimentos, senhorita. — Tentou parecer o mais sincero possível, nas não era isso que seu olhar transmitia, ele ainda sentia algo por Nygma, mas não iria admitir isso, não tão cedo.

— Não se pode negar o amor, Oswald. Mas, bem a festa de hoje foi um completo sucesso, não? Seu braço esta bem? —Comentou levemente sarcástica, logo questionando sobre o braço de Os, que ele havia ferido levemente devido a ela ter o derrubado para salva-lo. O que fez o mais baixo olhar para ela com um suspiro pesado saindo de seus lábios.

—É, ainda doi... Mas devo agradecer, se não fosse por você eu teria sido pego por aquele gás do medo. Mas fico surpreso por você ter se recuperado tão rápido, achei que tivesse medo, e aliás como soube que em minha bengala havia uma faca? — Comentou com seu olhar se dirigindo novamente a Edward, suspirando. Sentia certa falta dele, mas não iria admitir isso, não podia, não queria se tornar fraco novamente, isso não.

— eu apenas acho que superei esse medo. Quem em pleno seculo 21 ainda teria medo de palhaços? — Tanto ela quanto Oswald deram uma breve risada. — Bem, como eu ja disse antes, eu sei tudo sobre vocês. Sabe, eu não sou alguém fã de heróis, eu prefiro... Vocês, os vilões de Gotham City. Devo dizer que fico imensamente triste de Nygmobblepot não ser real, mas ainda assim... Gosto de estar aqui.

— Nyg..que?! — O baixinho arqueou a sobrancelha confuso com o que a outra havia dito, fazendo Anderi apenas rir baixo.

— Junção de Edward Nygma com Oswald Cobblepot, devo admitir que shippo. Mas, não quero o chatear com esse assunto Ozzye, pode pedir para Victor me levar para a mansão?

— Oh, claro.

E logo, a menina foi para a mansão de Oswald, indo para o quarto dormir um pouco, teve... Um dia cheio.

No dia seguinte:

O amanhecer chegou em Gotham. Finos raios de sol atravessavam as nuvens pesadas, e iluminavam o quarto da menina, que abriu os olhos lentamente, em meio a um bocejo demonstrando seu sono. Ao se sentar na cama então, deu de cara com Victor Zsasz sentado sobre uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama a encarando como se isto, fosse supostamente normal. A garota, arqueou sua sobrancelha devolvendo o olhar para o homem careca.

—O que diabos você está fazendo aqui me olhando como um manequim, Victor? — Ela questionou se levantando da cama e estalando os dedos e os ossos do pescoço.

—Pinguim me mandou vigia-la, sabe pra evitar de você acabar fugindo, garota.

—Céus, eu ja falei que eu não vou fugir, gosto daqui.

— Prevenir é melhor do que remediar.

A menina suspirou pesadamente revirando os olhos e indo até o banheiro, entrando e fechando a porta, olhou para o espelho vendo o machucado sobre seu lábio ja se curando, e suspirou tomando um longo banho, uns 30 minutos embaixo da água na banheira grande, relaxando enquanto cantarolava uma canção aleatória. Logo, saiu da banheira secando seu corpo e seu cabelo, porém havia esquecido suas roupas e revirou os olhos.

— VICTOR! — chamou o homem, que questionou quais eram os desejos da madame, que mandou-o escolher umas roupas e entregar para ela. Ele revirou os olhos também mas fez isto, afinal Pinguim havia dito para ser gentil. O homem sem cabelos, pegou uma roupa aleatória entregando para a mão da menina que saiu da porta, e logo ela foi fechada novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ursula saiu do banheiro vestida e com seus cabelos presos, arqueando a sobrancelha ao ver como Victor estava deitado sobre sua cama de maneira preguiçosa.

—O que? Cansei de esperar.

The end, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa trabalho disponível no wattpad também sendo atualizado primeiramente lá.


	3. The Master Riddles Returns

Alguns dias haviam se passado, dois para ser exato. Pinguim e Ursula estavam se dando bem, as vezes conversavam, ja Victor via certo potencial naquela menina, pois ela havia matado aquele homem a sangue frio, sem pensar duas vezes, mesmo com Pinguim tendo a ameaçado de morte anteriormente.  
Anderi estava sentada sobre uma pequena mesinha enquanto desenhava sobre um caderno velho que achara por ali, suas mãos trabalhavam rápido sobre o papel, produzindo rabiscos, que logo formavam um desenho. Em um determinado momento, Victor Zsasz entrou na sala reparando nas mãos hábeis da garota, e isso o fez a encarar por alguns segundos.

—Tem mãos rapidas, acho que se tornaria uma boa assassina. — O homem comentou, fazendo com que a menina virasse seu olhar para ele e arqueasse a sobrancelha achando a ideia do homem até que interessante.

— Se você me ensinar, eu posso tentar. — a Falou se levantando, largando o lápis e o papel sobre a mesa e indo até perto de Victor, levando a mão até uma das armas que ele carregava na cintura, mas sua mão foi parada antes que ela chegasse a tocar na arma provocando um risinho sobre seu rosto.

— Qual é Vic, não confia em mim? Sabe que gosto de você, não o iria machucar.

— É.. Ainda não confio em você.

— Então vamos brincar, me treine em luta, me treine em tortura, vamos nos tornar amigos, garoto! — Ela disse se afastando com um sorriso pequeno sobre seu rosto e ficou em posição de luta.

— Não acha mesmo que eu vou fazer isso não é? Eu não bato em crianças. — Zsasz comentou dando um sorriso ladino que fez a menina colocar a mão sobre o coração como se estivesse ofendida.

— Esta arregando? Vamos la Victor, me treine! Conto uma coisinha se você me treinar.

— Que tipo de coisa?

— Você vai ver... Agora me treine!

E com a frase final, a menina o encarou, Victor suspirou de maneira pesada antes de ficar também em posição de luta, pois estava curioso com o que a garota poderia fazer. Ele, a atacou primeiro desejando acertar um golpe sobre o rosto da menina com sua mão esquerda fechada, mas a mesma desviou incrivelmente bem de seu golpe e usou seu braço para fazer uma investida contra o careca, acertando no meio de seu peitoral o jogando para trás, claro que não foi forte o suficiente para o derrubar, apenas causar um leve riso nos lábios de Zsasz. Ele então, deu um golpe baixo desta vez, uma rasteira que pegou a outra desprevinida a fazendo cair sobre o chão coberto pelo carpete macio, quando o homem iria a atacar novamente as pernas de Ursula se esticaram até bater contra os joelhos de Victor o fazendo cambalear para trás, neste momento aproveitando a distração do homem, Anderi pegou uma das armas do rapaz e apontou para o mesmo, estando com ela travada para evitar acidentes, logo sorrindo largamente.

—Ponto para mim, te derrubei e agora tem uma arma apontada para ti, como se escapa dessa?

Questionou zombando de Zsasz, que riu de forma baixa, vendo como ela estava em pé ao seu lado e agarrou a perna da moça a derrubando e jogando sua arma para longe, logo usando seus braços prendeu a menina com suas mãos para trás a imobilizando.

—Se escapa assim.

A garota riu tentando se soltar sendo impedida por Victor que segurava firme, mas um som rouco de tosse fez ambos voltarem o olhar para onde vinha o ruído, dando de cara com um Oswald Cobblepot os olhando com um tom sorridente no rosto.

— desculpe estragar a diversão, mas Victor... Fries disse que acabaram de tentar roubar o carregamento do meu navio e seus homens os impediram, quero que vá junto comigo para pegarmos os itens e os levar para o Iceberg, é mais seguro lá.

— Claro!

Então, Zsasz soltou a menina, e ela logo suspirou, acabando por se lembrar do que estaria a acontecer e se lembrando de onde ouvira a conversa, a fazendo engolir em seco.

— Eu não queria falar nada não, mas não é uma boa ideia deixar o Iceberg Lounge sozinho hoje... Eu me lembro de uma louca vir aqui em uma das séries de vocês, e derreter o gelo do Nygma soltando ele...

Pinguim a encarou arqueando a sobrancelha e dando uma risada breve, não acreditando no que a garota disse, mas ela resolveu não insistir, e apenas revirou os olhos voltando seus esboços de desenho. O homem baixinho, junto do assassino sairam da mansão indo para o armazém afim de analisar o que estava acontecendo na carga e ver se estava tudo correto com a mesma. Por sua vez, Ursula suspirou largando seus desenhos e assim que eles já não estavam na mansão, a menina pegou algumas cordas e saiu, pegando um taxi para ir ate o Iceberg Lounge, cujo mesmo seria aberto com uma chave reserva que Pinguim se esquecera de guardar. Ao chegar no lugar, Ursula se escondeu sobre uma bancada apenas esperando o momento certo para conseguir agir. 

Alguns minutos depois a garota chamada de Myrtle Jenkins entrou no clube, com um grande maçarico em mãos pronta para descongelar o homem de verde. Quando a moça se aproximou do corpo resfriado de Edward, iniciou o processo de derretimento e foi ai que a de cabelos azuis atacou, batendo na cabeça da mulher com um macerador de frutas usado no bar do estabelecimento para o preparo de drinks. A garota suspirou pesado vendo o corpo desfalecido de Myrtle caindo sobre o chão, e logo ela arrastou com certa dificuldade aquele corpo, e o colocou sobre uma cadeira, amarrando a mulher com algumas cordas, verificando se estava bem presa, e se certificando disto, logo olhando para Edward preso naquele gelo.

— Eu queria te soltar Nygma, mas o Ozzye não gostaria disso... Talvez eu possa resolver isso de alguma forma. Como eu queria ser uma gênia como você pra pensar em planos rápido.

Úrsula falava com o bloco de gelo como se Edward realmente pudesse a ouvir, e então suspirou, se sentando sobre uma das bancadas, esperando pelo surto que Pinguim teria.

Algumas horas se passaram e Oswald estava de volta a sua mansão, mas notou que tudo estava silencioso de mais, e percebeu que Ursula não estava ali, ele é claro que ficou furioso, e rosnou irritado pedindo para que Victor o levasse ao Iceberg, era o único lugar provável em que ela estaria. Ao chegar no clube, música alta podia ser ouvida, e a visão da menina dançando sozinha em volta de uma cadeira portando uma mulher desmaiada e toda amarrada pode ser vista. Isso fez com que Zsasz apontasse a arma para a menina de cabelos azuis, que assim que percebeu a presença dos rapazes ali desligou a música e parou sua animada dança, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— O que foi?

— Que...quem é essa mulher? O que diabos está fazendo aqui Úrsula? Eu disse pra ficar na mansão!

— Eu sei, e eu disse que não era uma boa ideia sair e deixar o Iceberg Lounge sem vigilância, mas você me ouviu Pinguim? Não, não ouviu, e se eu não tivesse vindo aqui essa mulher aqui teria descongelado Nygma e o levado pra casa dela! Então a não ser que prefira Edward bem longe daqui, planejando o matar, do que preso no gelo, é melhor se acalmar e mandar Zsasz abaixar essa arma. — Ela disse com uma calma na voz que era até mesmo impressionante.

—E... Como você desmaiou essa mulher? — Pinguim falou, e fez sinal para Victor abaixar a arma, o que ele logo fez.

— Nada que um macerador de alimentos não de conta. E bem, eu sugiro trazer Fries de volta pra cá e congelar de novo o Nyg's aqui porque tem uma parte dele que não está bem congelada, parece estar derretendo.

— Merda... Victor está longe daqui agora... Vou ter que resolver de outro modo.

Zsasz olhou para Pinguim com uma cara de "eu to bem aqui" e ao Oswald percebeu isso, esclareceu.

— O outro Victor. 

Porem, eles puderam ouvir o som da mulher presa na cadeira acordando lentamente, esta que desejava tirar Nygma dali. Pinguim ergueu seu olhar para Ursula e depois o careca.

— O que faremos com ela?

—Tortura. —Recomendou a menina de cabelos azuis.

— Matar. — Foi a vez do careca dizer.

Oswald sorriu pequeno e logo foi até a mulher que acordava a encarando com um sorrisinho sobre seus lábios. Ela, entrou quase em desespero ao ver ele ali, e tentou implorar para que não fizessem nada com ela, mas é claro que de nada adiantou, pois assim que tirou algumas informações da mulher, ele abandonou o lugar, antes dizendo para Victor e Ursula terem uma boa diversão.

— E então, quer me ensinar a torturar alguem docinho? — comentou Ursula com um sorriso sobre seu rosto, ela realmente nunca foi de se importar com sangue, e nem mesmo a morte a assustava.

— Claro, vamos nos divertir. — Ele sorriu, pegando sua faca de dentro da jaqueta...

Quatro Horas Depois:

Úrsula e Zsasz haviam acabado de torturar a mulher, e o homem havia dado um tiro na face da mesma acabando com sua vida, eles não perceberam, mas o gelo havia derretido boa parte por causa da camada que o protegia do derretimento ter sido derretida. E bem... O gelo não aguentou o corpo de Nygma o fazendo cair no chão quebrando o resto do gelo que envolvia o homem, fazendo um grande estrondo que chamou a atenção dos torturadores, que ao ir para o salão novamente engoliran em seco ao ver o corpo de Edward sobre o chão, lentamente descongelando para que este voltasse a vida...

— Ah não... — Exclamaram em unissono.

The end for Now


	4. Mixed Emotions

A doce menina de cabelos escuros estava sentada sobre uma cadeira ao lado de Victor enquanto ambos recebiam um grande sermão de Oswald falando que eles deveriam ter mais cuidado com o Ed congelado e etc, ambos se entreolharam, o que eles podiam ter feito? Eles não tinham poderes congelantes, ou a arma de Fries. Ela suspirou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Eu sei que não gosta da ideia, mas ainda sugiro levar Edward para a mansão e o deixar em um quarto, ele vai demorar a se recuperar, vamos lá Oswald... Se não fizer isso eu não vou contar nada a vocês. - Ela disse confiante de si mesma rindo baixo ao que Oswald se aproximou dela pegando em seu pescoço e a erguendo, mas claro que Ursula era maior que ele.

-Eu não tenho medo de você ou de Victor, Pinguim. Eu gosto de vocês, os considero amigos, e é por isso que eu digo para levar Nygma para a mansão. Eu quero conversar com ele também, se deseja me matar agora então o faça logo Oswald, a morte não é algo que me assusta.

-Gr... Eu nem sei só você fala a verdade sobre saber tanto o que acontece! - Oswald disse largando a menina e suspirando pesado.

-Eu avisei sobre a garota descongelar Nyg's não avisei? È eu avisei e eu estava certa. Se não quer depositar sua confiança em mim Oswald, ótimo! Mas depois não diga que eu não avisei.

O homenzinho atarracado suspirou outra vez, assentindo com a cabeça e passando a mão sobre o rosto antes de a olhar novamente, com um olhar fixo.

\- Certo, Ursula. Vamos leva-lo para a mansão e ver o que vai acontecer. Mas não ache que vou ficar fazendo todas as suas vontades!

-Okay!

E logo, o corpo inerte de Edward foi levado para a mansão e deitado sobre uma cama, onde foi preso com algumas cordas para evitar que ele tentasse fugir, mesmo que seus músculos estivessem ainda paralisados pela ação do gelo.  
Ursula, se sentou ao lado da cama de Edward começando a conversar com o homem que estava inconsciente.

\- Sabe, Ed... Eu gostava de quando você e o Os estavam juntos... Eu fiquei tão magoada quando conheceu Isabelle... Ah, ver o rostinho de tristeza do bebê Pinguim cortou meu coração... Eu desejei tanto sua morte quando tentou acabar com a vida do pequeno Os... Eu não o culpo por ter matado Isabelle, ela não era a pessoa ideal pra você Ed... - A garota comentava com um pequeno suspiro sobre seus lábios, logo tendo sua atenção chamada por Edward que estava acordando.

\- É Isabella... E quem é você? Onde eu estou? - Ele questionou claramente estando bem confuso com a situação, e a menina de cabelos escuros sorriu largamente levando a mão ao rosto do homem e acariciando de leve sua pele. Edward tentou se mexer mas não conseguiu, percebendo que estava com seu corpo amarrado, mas além disso não sentia sua pele.

\- Isso não faz diferença, Nygma. E bem, meu nome é Ursula, eu não sei como explicar como cheguei aqui, mas bem agora eu me tornei uma amiga de Oswald Cobblepot e Victor Zsasz. Meu descuido fez com que você descongelasse, acho que agora eu devo cuidar de você, e bem... Esta na mansão do Pinguim!

Nygma se assustou com as palavras da menina e tentou se mover novamente mas ele não conseguia nem mesmo sentir-se, o que o fez quase entrar em desespero.

\- Se acalme, eu não vou te ferir, bem... Você esta amarrado para evitar que fuja, mas seus musculos ainda estão meio atrofiados, você passou cinco meses congelado Edward... É muito tempo. Talvez seu cérebro também esteja ficando mais atrofiado, por isso quero te lançar uma charada e ver se acerta... Tudo bem? Confie em mim.

\- Confiar em você?! É amiga do Pinguim! Vai ajudar ele a me congelar de novo!

\- Bem, não é por ser uma amiga dele, ou algo parecido que eu concorde com o que ele pensa, não é? Então eu não vou deixar ele te congelar de novo, agora vamos a charada... O que é verde e vermelho e fica dando voltas?

\- É um Sapo no triturador. Que charada para crianças.

A menina se surpreendeu, pois o homen de óculos não havia perdido seu intelecto devido ao congelamento, felizmente isso era bom, pois gostava das charadas do rapaz.

\- Bem, acertou, mas agora... Faça uma para mim. - ela disse estendendo seus pés sobre a cama.

-Certo, bem... Sinto seus movimentos, conheço seus pensamentos, estou contigo desde o nascer e eu vou vê-lo ao apodrecer. O que eu sou?

-Uma reflexão, Edward. Faça mais, gosto das suas charadas, elas são uma maneira interessante de se testar a inteligência das pessoas!

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha, se lembrava de ter dito isso em algum momento para Lucius Fox. Então suspirou brevemente assentindo.

\- Posso ser membro de um grupo, mas não consigo me misturar. O que eu sou? - Edward questionou olhando para a garota que o encarava pensativa por poucos segundos antes de o responder, dando um risinho baixo.

\- Um indivíduo.

\- Certo! Você parece bem inteligente, eu admito.

\- Eu me lembro de quando fez esta charada para Lucius Fox, e ficou irritado quando ele respondeu Floco de Neve. - A menina comentou com um risinho baixo, vendo como o homem ficou curioso com suas palavras, a fazendo sorrir de novo.

-Como você... Sabe disso? Eu não contei a ninguém, e creio que fox também não. - Questionou com um suspiro.

\- Eu sei tudo sobre você, sobre todos, sei as fraquezas, os pontos fortes... Tudo, e eu estou aqui pra ajudar, eu convenci Pinguim a te trazer aqui, e tentar... Mudar seus pensamentos. Sei que vai ser difícil mas eu estou disposta a tentar. Aliás, Se você olhar para o meu rosto, não encontrará treze em nenhum lugar. Quem eu sou?

a charada foi interrompida quando Oswald Cobblepot entrou no quarto fazendo Edward rosnar, ainda sentia raiva do homenzinho.

\- Parece que estão se divertindo. Há, eu achei que quisesse matar Edward ainda, Ursula.

\- Pinguim... Ah, Ed...Os vocês não entendem não é? A culpa disso tudo não foi de nenhum dos dois... E sim de Barbara Kean, Thabita Galavan e Butch Gilzean! Será que não percebem? Bárbara fofocou para Edward sobre o amor do Pinguim, e o incitou a tramar vingança! Quando perceberem isso vai ser tudo mais fácil... Enquanto isso, conversem um pouquinho, e ah, sem matar um ao outro! - A garota falou saindo do quarto e fechando a porta a trancando em seguida antes que Pinguim tivesse a chance de tentar sair, deixando ambos ali presos. A menina sabia que Os não iria matar Nygma ali naquela situação então estava bem tranquila com relação a aquilo.

Oswald rugiu revirando os olhos, e não achou o celular para ligar a Zsasz, o que o fez rosnar irritado, suspirando pesadamente enquanto encarava Edward. Seu coração estava batendo tão forte por ele estar perto de seu antigo amor, que ele ainda amava, por mais que não quisesse admitir. Ele se sentia fraco, e precisou se sentar na cadeira onde antes estava Úrsula para se recuperar, sua respiração estava pesada e ele evitou de olhar para Edward. Ele gostava ainda do de óculos, mas não queria admitir isso, e Edward tinha certeza que o odiava, mas... Riddler, que estava ali escondido porém separado de Nygma sentia outras coisas bem diferentes por Cobblepot.  
Oswald, sabia que não adiantava gritar para tentar sair dali, então apenas resolveu ficar calmo, ou pelo menos fingir que estava, e fechar os olhos se recostando sobre a parede.  
O outro, o encarava silenciosamente, seus olhos acastanhados olhavam para pinguim com um sentimento confuso, a mistura do que Ed achava ser ódio, com o amor de Riddler... Os sentimentos misturados tornavam tudo mais complicado.

Ursula caminhou pela sala até a cozinha, entrando na mesma e se deparando com Victor comendo uma maçã ali, ela arqueou a sobrancelha indo até a geladeira onde abriu para pegar uma jarra de suco. O olhar de Zsasz percorreu a menina, e este a dirigiu então a palavra.

-Onde está Pinguim?

-No quarto com o Charada, eu tranquei ele lá - A de cabelos azuis deu de ombros fazendo Victor a encarar surpreso.

\- Ele vai te matar por isso, ou melhor... Vai mandar eu fazer isso. - Zsasz deu uma mordida sobre sua maçã e virou o olhar para a janela.

\- Eu cansei de ver a cara de bobo que ele faz sempre olhando pro ex-congeladinho, eles se amam e não admitem, só complicam as coisas, credo.

Comentou fazendo Victor gargalhar baixo, negando com a cabeça, jogando o caroço da maçã sobre o lixo, e virando o olhar para a menina.

\- E como sabe disso, garota? Você é só uma menina qualquer que diz que somos personagens de quadrinhos, filmes e séries. Não sabe nada de verdade sobre nós, ate parece hipnotizada. - Victor dizia com uma feição neutra, que fez a menina arquear a sobrancelha tendo uma ideia, se relembrando de nosso querido Jervis Tetch... 

\- Sabe Zsasz, deveria rever suas palavras, e aliás tenho presentinho pra ti, me siga

Com uma clara curiosidade o careca seguiu a menina, até a sala da grande mansão, onde a menina entregou um papel dobrado para Zsasz, que ao abrir o papel se deparou com um desenho, que o fez arquear o lugar onde seria sua sobrancelha.

\- Porque me desenhou? -Victor a questionou enquanto observava o desenho, como se fosse indiferente a este, apesar de ter gostado um pouco dele.

\- Eu gosto de tu, Victor. Você é divertido, frio... Cruel! Eu gosto disso, acho interessante, e bem eu posso... Ver? -A menina questionou, levando a mão até a manga da blusa de Zsasz, este que a encarou por alguns instantes e deu de ombros a dando permissão para isto. Logo, ela ergueu a manga da blusa tendo as marcas de Victor reveladas para ela, cujas mesmas seus dedinhos tocaram levemente apreciando como a sensação de as tocar era legal. Ela sorriu pequeno contando quantas tinha naquele braço, era mais de 100 talvez, mas logo o homem abaixou a manga da blusa fazendo a menina se afastar enquanto o olhava.

\- Incrível... -Ela sorriu, e logo saiu da sala indo para o próprio quarto, enquanto Victor voltava a encarar aquele papel em suas mãos...

O suspiro pesado de Os, quebrou o silencio mortal entre os dois, na fazia mais de 30 minutos que estavam ali quietos apenas se olhando, e o de olhos castanhos abriu a boca, falando com a voz um pouco rouca, depois de refletir por longos minutos.

-Proponho... Um tratado de paz. - Soltou finalmente, fazendo um Oswald confuso o encarar, arqueando a própria sobrancelha. O que ele estava dizendo?

-Eu não ouvi bem, o que disse, Ed? - Questionou se levantando, apoiando-se na bengala enquanto olhava para o homem amarrado na cama.

-Um tratado de paz... Não tento lhe matar, e nem você a mim, ou me congelar... O que a menina disse esta... Certo, em algum ponto... A vingança deveria ser contra Butch, Tabitha e Kean. 

Oswald arqueou a sobrancelha suspirando pesadamente, concordando com a cabeça enquanto olhava para ele.

-Bem, certo... Aceito seu acordo. Não podemos um tentar matar o outro, e... Pode ficar na mansão se quiser. 

Ele suspirou quando Edward assentiu, e logo voltou a se sentar esperando pela voa vontade da garota vir busca-los ali. O que logo aconteceu, e a menina suspirou ao ver Oswald passando por ela assim que a porta foi aberta, ele estava meio irritado mas isso logo iria passar provavelmente. Ursula entrou no quarto olhando para Edward e vendo que tudo estava bem, logo levou as mãos as cordas que prendiam o garoto para o ajudar.

\- As cordas estão soltas, agora podemos ver se ja consegue se mexer... Percebi que Os não estava tão irritado, o que conversaram? Pode se mexer, vou te ajudar a se recuperar, e não me pergunte porque estou fazendo isso.

Edward suspirou pesadamente, e logo tentou se mover com dificuldade, conseguindo se sentar sobre a cama com a ajuda da menina de cabelos azulados.

-Fiz um tratado de paz... Nenhum matar ou ferir o outro, bem... Eu desejo ter minha vingança contra aqueles idiotas...

-Wow! Que milagre, gostei disso. Bem, vamos lá precisamos fazer alguns exercícios para ajudar a recuperar seus músculos.

Disse, ajudando o homem de óculos a mover as mãos e braços lentamente. Suspirou em seguida, observando o homem que a encarava estranhamente.

\- Porque está fazendo isso? Ajudando dois... Monstros...

\- Porque esses monstros, roubaram meu coração, e eu quero que vocês fiquem bem. E aliás quero ajudar a se vingar de Tabitha, Barbara e Gilzean...

ela disse, dando um pequeno sorriso, fazendo o de oculos arquear a sobrancelha.

The end for now


	5. Sweet Hot Dreams

O rapaz de olhos castanhos observava com atenção uma janela do quarto onde estava, ele suspirou de forma pesada, estava observando como o céu de Gotham estava sombrio. Logo, uma voz se fez presente naquele lugar, quebrando o doce silencio do quarto. Era ele novamente, estava outra vez desejando infernizar a vida de Edward...

-Eu não entendo porque você é tão fraco as vezes, Ed.

Sua voz foi como ácido sobre o de óculos que apenas fechou os olhos respirando profundamente, ele tentava ignorar a voz. Riddler lentamente se aproximou encarando o outro, e arqueou sua sobrancelha, dando uma fraca risada.

-Porque propôs aquilo a Pinguim Edward? Você o odeia. Ou sente algo a mais? seus segredos são meus também garoto, deveria saber que não é possível escapar de mim... Nunca vai ser.

Edward suspirou pesado desviando o olhar, negando com a cabeça e gritando em seguida atirando um travesseiro em Riddler que desapareceu e apareceu novamente atrás do homem.

-Eu não gosto dele porra! - Sua voz ecoou pelo quarto.

-Mas eu sim. - E logo, sumiu deixando um Edward completamente confuso olhando para o nada engolindo em seco. O silêncio novamente foi retomado naquele lugar, porém foi destruído pela porta abrindo e Ursula entrando no quarto com um sorrisinho que se fechou em uma face de preocupação ao ver a expressão estranha no rosto do de óculos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Ed? Vim trazer sua comida, ja que não sai muito do quarto. Te trouxe mais uma charada, se não se importar de a responder.

o homem suspirou pesado se sentando sobre a cama e tirando os óculos, levando as mãos aos olhos enquanto limpava os mesmos e logo levou os ao rosto novamente o ajeitando sobre o nariz.

-Nada de mais, bem... Sempre estou disposto a responder mais uma charada. É difícil encontrar pessoas que gostem delas assim como eu. Porque gosta deles?

A menina sorriu pequeno se aproximando com uma bandeja com o alimento do homem e o colocando sobre o criado mudo, se sentando sobre seu lado, olhando para ele.

\- respondendo sua pergunta, aprendi a gostar justamente com você, Mr. Nygma. Como eu ja expliquei, provavelmente eu estou em outro universo, no caso obviamente, e bem... No meu "universo" por assim dizer, vocês eram apenas quadrinhos... Filmes e etc... E eu aprendi a gostar das charadas quando conheci sua personagem... Sua inteligência, os crimes enigmáticos, a fascinação pelas historias de cada um dos vilões me causava excitação! Cada um dos assassinatos, crimes... Me deixava boquiaberta, desejando por ler cada vez mais sobre, descobrir, estudar... Ir a fundo em tudo que eu pudesse descobrir sobre vocês. Não é atoa que conheço todas as charadas que ja fez, Mr. Nygma! Bem, deixe-me fazer a charada... Eu falo de mais. Não é vivo, mas cresce. Não tem pulmões, mas precisa de ar. Não tem boca, mas a água pode matá-lo. O que eu sou?

O homem pareceu prestar atenção a cada palavra soltada pela menina achando divertido até a animação com que ela dizia, que aprendera com ele o gosto por charadas, isso era até mesmo divertido. Então ele suspirou novamente respondendo ao questionamento vindo da menina.

\- A resposta da charada é o fogo, e devo admitir que é... Bom saber disso, apesar de ser muito, mas muito estranho. Quer me contar mais sobre esse mundo? - Ele se sentou cruzando as pernas enquanto observava a garota, que sorriu animadamente assentindo e se sentando com a mesma posição que ele.

-É o unico que pareceu interessado nisso... Pinguim diz que eu falo de mais, e Victor não se importa muito, apenas estala a língua...nem presta atenção. Bem... O unico motivo por eu ainda estar viva é porque posso dar informações úteis pra Os... Imagino que ele vai me matar assim que tiver o suficiente... Meu mundo, não tem heróis, ou vilões super inteligentes, mafiosos temidos por todos... É tudo bem diferente. Não existe possibilidade de alguem ser congelado e voltar a vida, não tem como voltar dos mortos como um boneco de gelo falante... - a ultima parte acabou fazendo Edward rir baixo, pois se referia a Victor Fries, aquele desgraçado que o congelou.

-Entendo... Acho que apenas é injustiçada assim como eu. Falar de mais não é um problema quando são coisas interessantes como você o faz. Aliás, eu soube que você salvou a vida do Pinguim quando ele abriu o Iceberg Lounge, se jogando na frente dele e absorvendo o gás do medo, admiro sua coragem em fazer isso por ele. Creio que ele não vai lhe matar, uma vez que arriscou sua vida a ele.

A menina pareceu pensar durante alguns segundos e rir baixinho em seguida assentindo com a cabeça, logo levando as mãos ao óculos de Edward e os colocando.

\- Talvez tenha razão, mas ainda assim... Ei como eu fico de Charada?!- Ela questionou sorridente se levantando e fazendo pose o que fez Nygma dar um riso breve arqueando sua sobrancelha, ele estava começando a gostar da companhia da menina, ela era divertida e estava protegendo-o da furia de Oswald, ou dos tiros gelados de Fries.

\- Creio que fica melhor em mim, obrigado. - Sorriu pegando o oculos de volta e o ajeitando sobre seu rosto. Logo a menina o encarou como se o analisasse, o fazendo questionar o que estava a acontecer. - O que aconteceu?

-So fico me perguntando, Charada esta de novo ai não é? Dividindo espaço com Edward Nygma, o irritando. Eu percebi como estava quando eu entrei, so ele consegue te deixar daquele jeito...

Talvez a menina soubesse mais deles do que ele mesmo, isso não incomodava um pouco mas apenas suspirou, pegando a bandeija com alimento, e bebendo um copo do suco de morango que havia no copo de vidro.

-Ele...Está, e eu detesto isso com todas as minhas forças.

\- Entendo... Eu quero falar com ele algum dia desses, não se preocupe eu não tenho medo dele me machucar e bem, eu preciso ir agora, fiquei de ter aulinhas de tortura com Zsasz! E não me pergunte o porque de eu ter isso.

A garota comentou dando um breve selar na testa do de óculos de maneira fofa e saindo do quarto, deixando um Nygma com uma bandeja de comida. Este, que logo ele comeu boa parte do alimento e voltou a se deitar na cama... A garota seguiu seu caminho, indo até Victor que a esperava em seu carro, Pinguim havia dito novamente para ele tentar ser gentil ou ela não passaria as informações que precisavam então ele tentava ao máximo. Assim que entrou no carro, ela ficou em silencio começando a pensar algumas coisas, tinha uma ideia rondando sua mente, mas não sabia se a realizaria... Nygma por sua vez, fechou os olhos suspirando, desejando descansar um pouco...

✿⃦⃩⃩፝ꦿꦸ⸙᷒ᰰ𑄳──᠁─┈┈──፝᷼──┈┈─᠁──⸙ᰰ𑄳᷒✿⃦⃩፝ꦿꦸ  
Coloque Sexx Dreams - Lady Gaga  
Para tocar agora se quiser uma experiência   
Digamos que completa. 

✿⃦⃩⃩፝ꦿꦸ⸙᷒ᰰ𑄳──᠁─┈┈──፝᷼──┈┈─᠁──⸙ᰰ𑄳᷒✿⃦⃩፝ꦿꦸ  


Edward não sabia onde estava, seus olhos rodearam o lugar até perceber que estava no Iceberg Lounge. Ao tentar se mover, suas mãos estavam amarradas assim como o resto de seu corpo o deixando sem mobilidade alguma. O silencio foi quebrado quando passos lentos foram dados, e os olhos de Nygma se viraram para o motivo do ruido, dando de cara com Oswald ali, o olhando sorridente. Ele estava sem entender nada, o que estava acontecendo? Não sabia, e não conseguia descobrir, apenas pensava que Oswald iria o matar naquele momento talvez? Era provável. Edward suspirou pesadamente lambendo os lábios e os umidecendo, antes de perguntar o que estava fazendo ali naquele lugar.

— Oh Edward, sabe... Não da pra enganar o que se sente, não se pode negar os sentimentos. Você não entende isso não é mesmo?

O de óculos não estava entendendo nada, achava que Oswald ja tinha superado aquilo, mas pelo visto não. Então, engoliu em seco ao ver o homenzinho baixo se aproximar cada vez mais, olhando para ele com seus olhos azul intensos, que engoliam o castanho dos de Edward. O de cabelos mais escuros levou a mão ao rosto do outro deslizando seus dedos sobre a pele do rosto de seu ex empregado. A carícia fez com que o homem engolisse em seco tentando se afastar, sua voz sumiu e ele não conseguia falar nada, nem uma única palavra. Um sorriso amarelo surgiu nos lábios de Oswald quando este se ajoelhou no chão, tendo uma certa dificuldade devido a sua perna machucada, e logo levou as mãos ao cós da calça verde de tecido não tão leve de Edward, os olhos azuis cheios de um brilho diferente que o gênio não conseguiu entender, mas era pura luxúria, crua e nua. A calça de Eddie foi puxada, descida junto das peças intimas do rapaz, tomando seu membro visível para Oswald, cujo sorriso aumentou ainda mais ao ver o leve desespero que se formou sobre a feição de Nygma ao perceber o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Tudo...pareceu ferver.  
O olhar intenso de ambos se chocando, e logo seu falo foi tocado pela destra coberta por uma luva de couro escura de Oswald, ele engasgou em um gemido arfando forte e deitando a cabeça pra trás tentando respirar, a sensação da palma gelada era deliciosa... ele queria dizer para o homem parar com aquilo, queria dizer que não queria, mas sua voz não saia, como se sua garganta estivesse sendo apertada pelo vento, impedindo das palavras cruzarem seus lábios avermelhados, os dentes de Edward se cravaram sobre a pele dos lábios inferiores tornando os mesmos mais inchados e vermelhos do que estava. A sensação da palma enluvada de Pinguim sobre seu membro sensível foi o suficiente para começar a fazer o forense endurecer como se fosse rocha. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com seu próprio corpo.

— Esta tão duro por mim querido... Achei que não gostasse de mim, pequeno Eddie.

A voz do homem ecoou na mente de Nygma que suspirou de forma pesada, sentindo então a língua tão quente e úmida de Oswald envolveu o falo do outro que dessa vez conseguiu soltar um fraco e rouco gemido. Pinguim sorriu satisfeito com o som que saira da boca de seu ex empregado, e começou a colocar a carne rigida para dentro de sua boca apertando-a com os lábios. Um fraco suspiro saiu dos lábios avermelhados do forense que tentava resistir, mas ao olhar para baixo outra vez foi ao inferno ao ver as belas íris azuis de Oswald se encontrando com as suas, constrastando castanho e azul. A luxúria tomando conta, o clima fervendo e esquentando, fazendo o corpo de Nygma ser tomado pelo fogo da excitação.

—D...droga par..

A voz de Edward foi cortada pelo som de seu gemido quando metade de seu membro foi inserido dentro da boca de Oswald, que com uma leve dificuldade movimentava a boca para cima e para baixo, desejando enlouquecer o outro que mal podia se mexer, não podia fazer nada além de gemer despudoradamente e ver o rosto angelical de Cobblepot enquanto este lhe chupava. A língua do homem passava por sua glande inchada que respingava pre-semen, sua excitação fazia seu falo latejar, Edward estava a beira de enlouquecer e Pinguim parecia saber exatamente disso, pois acelerou os movimentos, movendo seus dedos na base do membro, enquanto sua boca trabalhava deliciosamente sobre o topo. A outra mão de Ozzye foi até a coxa macia do forense apertando com força fazendo mais ruídos saírem de sua boca, estava precisando de seu orgasmo, ele queria tanto chegar lá, mas Oswald não parecia querer deixa-lo fazer isso uma vez que acelerava seus movimentos e depois voltava a os deixar devagar, provocando a cada segundo Nygma, qur gemia e chamava pelo nome do amante, ja não estando mais a aguentar as provocações, então sua voz se fez novamente presente, misturando-se aos sons obscenos produzidos pela boca do baixinho. 

— Por favor Os... Me deixe vir... Eu quero gozar.. Eu preciso disso...

A voz do homem cortando os sons sexuais, fizeram Oswald sorrir antes de assentir com sua cabeça levemente, dando outro tapa sobre a coxa do homem, que se avermelhou e fez ele gritar com a ardência deliciosa que se espalhou por sua pele. Ele não demorou a chegar a seu ápice, sujando o rosto do pequeno pinguim com seu creme espesso e branco...

⃘⃘⦁⃘̤⦁⃘⦁⃘̤   
Edward se levantou em um susto, com seu rosto coberto de suor e o calor de seu corpo o fazendo ficar grudento, ele suspirou pesado, graças a deus fora apenas um sonho, apenas isso. Mas ao olhar para baixo percebeu um desconforto frio sobre suas vestes e engoliu em seco ao ver que havia ejaculado durante seu sonho molhado, para sua infelicidade. Ele precisava dar um jeito nisso, antes que alguem visse este acidente.

The end for now


	6. I'm Feel Good

A menina de cabelos escuros estava tramando alguma coisa e isso era algo óbvio, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um Edward Nygma saiu do quarto suspirando pesado atraindo o olhar da menina que arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ursula, levantou de sua pequena poltrona e esticou o corpo estalando os ossos. A de olhos azuis frios caminhou até o homem dando um pequeno sorriso e o cumprimentando, em seguida sai da sala deixando o homem até ligeiramente confuso. Ele suspirou de forma pesada arqueando a sobrancelha e então, Riddler apareceu novamente. O sem óculos encarava Edward com um sorrisinho em seus lábios.

-Você andou sonhando com ele não foi? Ah, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer.

-Calado! Isso foi sua culpa que só ficou falando dele! - a voz de Nygma se elevou.

-Qual é Ed, você não entende mesmo... Quando vai perceber? Quando ele estava conosco estavamos juntos, você não entende! Droga Edward!

-Porra saia daqui SEU DESGRAÇADO! - a voz do homem fez presença sobre a sala e Riddler desapareceu, mas ele soube que não estava obedecendo a Ed. Uma tosse pode ser ouvida e então o de óculos se virou, dando de cara com Pinguim que o encarava de certo modo um tanto confuso. Ursula apareceu andando com uma maça sobre sua mão e encarou ambos os homens que se olhavam como se um quisesse arrancar a pele do outro.

-Opa... 

Ela sorriu ladino e se afastou dando de ombros enquanto ia para outro lugar da mansão afim de fazer alguma coisa e deixar os "pombinhos" a sós para que pudessem conversar. A garota suspirou indo até a cozinha novamente onde via Victor comendo um pedaço de pizza de pepperoni, ela arqueou a sobrancelha indo pegar um pedaço do alimento mas antes que pudesse o pegar a mão de Victor a segurou e fez ela direcionar seu olhar até os olhos do assassino.

\- Come on, é só um pedaço de pizza!

-É minha. - ele disse, mordendo um pedaço do alimento, e então a garota sorriu ladino se aproximando do homem e logo roubando o pedaço de pizza que estava sobre sua mão, saindo correndo.

\- Eu ainda te mato garota!

ele gritou revirando os olhos e pegando mais uma fatia da caixa. Enquanto isso na sala, Oswald suspirou se sentando sobre um sofá e fechando os olhos, estava vestido com uma roupa de frio grossa, assim como o outro, que ainda assim parecia tremer brevemente.

-Esta tudo bem? - Questionou Riddler, quando assumiu o controle. O brilho em seu olhar era diferente mas Pinguim não percebeu, nem sequer olhara para ele.

-E você se importa? - Cobblepot questionou arqueando a sobrancelha, e foi então que Edward retomou o controle de seu corpo meio irritado por Riddler ter questionado aquilo a Os.

\- É, tem razão eu não me importo. - O de óculos comentou seco. 

A neve caia lá fora, já havia chegado o inverno e os flocos gelados se amontoavam sobre a grama verde. Cada pequeno pedacinho rodando e caindo, se colando a janela e mostrando sua beleza gélida e mortal. Ursula estava desejando aproximar aqueles dois idiotas egoístas, então para isso decidiu usar a neve para criar um clima mais agradável pelo menos. A menina, foi até seu quarto vestindo um casaco mais quente e saiu para fora da mansão, o sorrisinho dela se alargou e ela começou a gritar por socorro, a mansão ficava longe da civilização de modo que apenas as pessoas de lá de dentrou ouviriam. É claro que tanto Os quanto Ed se preocuparam em saber o que estava acontecendo e foram para fora do imóvel. A de cabelos azuis estava escondida enquanto observava ambos os homens, e logo uma bola de neve foi atirada em Pinguim, que recebeu o acumulo de gelo frio sobre o rosto e rosnou olhando ao redor, o único que estava ali e poderia ter jogado aquilo nele era Ed.

-Porque fez isso?

-Isso o que?

\- Não se faça de tolo, Ed. - O homenzinho rosnou as palavras e logo juntou uma quantia exacerbada de flocos gelados sobre sua mão enluvada e atirou na direção do de óculos, que desviou do tiro facilmente, revirando os olhos, ele encarou o mais baixo por alguns segundos e então uma bola de neve atingiu Ed pelas costas o fazendo bufar, desta vez não podia ter sido Oswald pois este estava a sua frente. Ao virar o olhar, o de óculos viu Ursula rindo baixo enquanto acenava para eles. E, mais uma granada fria foi lançada em sua direção, desta vez Ed desviou, mas não deveria ter o feito, pois isso acertou Pinguim sobre o ombro o fazendo arquear a sobrancelha, resolvendo entrar na brincadeira, que parecia ser inofensiva até.

\- Você quer guerra garota? É o que você vai ter! - A garota riu exageradamente dando um sorriso grande e logo foi atingida por duas bolas de neve, uma vinda de Os, e uma de Eddie. Ela gargalhou alegremente com a situação, e então começou a correr, tentando fugir das bolas gelidas que estavam começando a serem jogadas. Porém ela também não estava a deixar barato, afinal sempre que conseguia desviar dos tiros, pegava mais de sua munição congelada, e atirava com uma pontaria certeira pelas costas dos homens. Então mais risadas ecoaram, e estas agora vinham dos lábios de Cobblepot e Nygma, que pareciam estar se divertindo com a brincadeira tosca, o plano de Anderi dera certo felizmente. Ela ria assim como os outros dois homens ali presentes, suas risadas ecoando pelo quintal, suas pegadas no chão. Eles nem pareciam que queriam se matar alguns dias atrás, Ursula havia feito um bom trabalho. Se passaram vários minutos até que eles estivessem cansados e precisaram parar para descansar. A perna de Pinguim parecia estar doendo, então a menina de cabelos azuis sorriu levemente.

\- Vou preparar um banho quente pra você Oswald, você Ed... Pode preparar o seu próprio.

Ela disse risonha entrando dentro da mansão, e Ed murmurou algo como "injustiça" mas não reclamou, e entrou em seguida com Pinguim que parecia estar feliz até, ele suspirou pesado, o que havia acontecido ali? Bem, ele não queria pensar sobre isso. Oswald se sentou sobre uma poltrona enquanto Edward foi para o banheiro de seu quarto. Ursula foi até o banheiro de Os, e preparou a banheira com água morna usando alguns sais de banho, e até mesmo acendeu um incenso de Dama da noite, um dos seus preferidos. Ela suspirou vendo se a agua estava boa o suficiente e se levantou indo até a sala onde Pinguim se encontrava pensativo, e o silêncio foi quebrado quando a menina dirigiu sua palavra ao homem baixinho.

\- O banho está pronto, e bem agora pode entrar na banheira, assim que estiver confortável eu vou te ajudar, sua perna não parece bem.

\- Eu não preciso de ajuda... - Ele disse orgulhoso, se levantando e caminhando até o banheiro com sua perna manca doendo um tanto quanto. A garota revirou os olhos, mas sabia que ele precisava de ajuda. Oswald removeu suas roupas com certa dificuldade, suspirando pesado e entrando na banheira em seguida, sentindo a água quente sobre sua pele o relaxando, ele respirou profundamente fechando seus olhos, e logo Anderi entrou no cômodo com um frasco de shampoo e óleo para massagem em suas mãos, fazendo Oswald engolir secamente.

\- Eu falei que não preciso de ajuda. - Ursula apenas sorriu pequeno revirando os olhos em seguida e se ajoelhando, molhando os cabelos de Cobblepot com água morna e colocando uma pequena quantia de shampoo, começando a massagear sua cabeça lentamente. O homem fez um estalo com a língua como se não aprovasse.

\- Você precisa relaxar, deixar... Que as pessoas cuidem de você, Os. - Ele, no entanto ficou em silêncio. A menina, passava seus dedos suavemente sobre o couro cabeludo do homem, espalhando a espuma com cheiro suave, e logo enxaguou com a água morna, sorrindo em seguida. Então pegou sobre a perna de Oswald que cruzou os braços meio mal humorado e estendeu a perna acima da agua facilitando o trabalho da menina, que derramou óleo sobre a pele de Oswald, iniciando uma massagem sobre a pele, o que o fez relaxar. Os cuidados que a menina estava tendo com ele lembravam de sua mãe, ah sua querida mãe Gertrud... Ele sentia tanta falta dela. A de cabelos azuis percebeu que a feição do homem demonstrava um pouco de saudade, talvez muita. Ela sorriu pequeno levando seus dedos até o rosto de Oswald, e acariciando, logo dando um pequeno selar sobre sua testa, sussurrando "Meu pequeno Oswald..." por se lembrar que a mãe de Pinguim fazia isso as vezes. Então, se levantou saindo dali, deixando que o homem acabasse seu banho e se vestisse, refletindo sobre a brincadeira na neve, e a felicidade estampada no rosto de Nygma.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ursula resolveu explorar mais a casa, e se deparou com um quarto curioso, que ao entrar estava cheio de objetos de tortura, facas, lâminas, armas e alguns outros itens. A menina sorriu largamente caminhando pela sala, tocando as armas como se fossem brinquedos que uma criança estava desesperada por ganhar. Ela nem percebeu quando Victor entrou no quarto, parado a porta cruzando os braços.

\- O que faz no meu quarto de armas? - Ele questionou, e a menina se virou a ele arqueando a sobrancelha um tanto sarcastica, ela se aproximou.

\- Eu? Nada, apenas observando, não sabia que tinha um quarto de armas tão bem arrumado, Vic.

Ela sorriu provocando, e deu de ombros se virando pegando uma pistola dali a examinando enquanto sorria admirando a arma, sempre gostou delas apesar de bem, nunca ter contato com as mesmas até agora.

\- Não me chame assim. E você não deveria estar aqui, não sabe manusear uma arma dessas.

Ele disse se aproximando e tirando a arma da mão da menina que riu baixo, arqueando a sobrancelha, claramente sendo sarcástica.

\- E se eu quiser te chamar assim, Vic? Vic, Vic! Haha... Eu nunca manuseei mas posso aprender como o fazer, aprendo rápido. Qual é, deviamos sair pra torturar umas pess...

A garota foi interrompida quando as mãos de Zsasz foram até sua garganta a segurando e forçando seu corpo contra uma parede vazia, fazendo ela levar as mãos de imediato aos ombros do assassino enquanto o encarava com um sorriso no rosto. As mãos do homem apertaram com mais força, aproximando seu rosto do dela enquanto a encarava seriamente, os dedos da menina foram aos lábios do homem, ela deu um breve riso, como se estivesse se divertindo com o perigo, isso fez o careca arquear o que seria sua sobrancelha soltando o pescoço agora marcado da menina e se afastando.

\- Você é louca, não senti medo em você. Outras pessoas tremem em minha presença, mas você... Me provoca, parece que quer uma bala no meio da sua cabeça.

\- Eu admiro você Zsasz, gosto de como trabalha, de como faz tudo sem se importar e ainda tem um humor divertido e sádico. As marcas em seu corpo... Cada uma das vítimas que faz... Qual é... Eu sempre fui estranha, não me importo de ser chamada de louca Victor.

-Não deveria admirar assassinos garota. - Disse rindo de forma bem baixa cruzando os Braços e logo a menina sorriu dando de ombros outra vez.

\- Eu me sinto bem... É excitante. É divertido. É a adrenalina correndo por minhas veias de poder ser morta a qualquer momento que mantem meu coração batendo. Mas agora, estou com fome... Kisses

E assim a menina saiu da sala.

The end for now


	7. Desire and sensations

A situação na mansão Cobblepot estava até que indo medianamente bem. Edward e Oswald trocavam alguns xingamentos as vezes, mas já não eram brigas, eles estavam mais... Na defensiva um com o outro. Ursula e Victor no entanto, brigavam com freqüência, sempre sendo preciso serem separados antes de acabarem se socando. Com o passar do tempo, eles estavam se tornando amigos, Oswald, Ursula, Edward, e Zsasz.  
Eram cerca de 11 horas da manhã, faltava pouco para o meio dia. A garota de cabelos azuis estava tramando ideias novamente sobre sua mente. Ela suspirou baixo levantando seu olhar a janela da cozinha e acabou por ter uma bela ideia. Sorriu de forma larga indo até Olga, e dizendo que hoje ela estava dispensada, e não precisava fazer o almoço, pois ela cuidaria de tudo. A mulher, é claro que não reclamou de receber sua folga, e a menina sorriu largamente outra vez, caminhando até a sala onde Edward estava lendo um livro, ele não tinha muito o que fazer, ainda estava meio afastado do mundo dos crimes, precisava se recuperar 100%. Já Oswald, estava sentado sobre uma poltrona assistindo a um noticiário de televisão que falava sobre os crimes em Gotham estarem muito diminuidos. Então, a menina se aproximou sentando-se no braço do sofá bisbilhotando o que o homem das charadas estava a ler. 

— Hey Edward, Oswald! eu quero fazer algo para nós comermos hoje, quersm me ajudar? Vamos! Por favor! Vai ser divertido. — Ela disse sorrindo e logo o olhar de Ed se virou a ela, o livro foi largado sobre o sofá, antes tendo sido marcado a página que o moreno estava a ler. Oswald revirou os olhos, arqueando a sobrancelha em um tom de "é sério isso?" o que fez a menina semicerrar seus olhos azul claro.

— Vamos Oswald! Você também tem que ir. Eu dispensei Olga hoje, ou nos ajuda ou fica sem comida. — Ela parecia uma mãe falando com um filho, seu tom era ríspido e tão suave ao mesmo tempo, causando tremores no Cobblepot, que se lembrara novamente de sua mãe. Ele suspirou murmurando algumas frases e palavras como "parece que eu não mando mais nessa casa" e se levantando com uma leve dificuldade fazendo com que obviamente a garota de cabelos azuis sorrisse por ele finalmente ter cedido.

A garota, caminhou até a cozinha sendo seguida pelos dois homens que evitavam de se olhar, e logo ao que estavam no cômodo ela sorriu alegremente, causando um leve desconforto em Edward. Riddler, apareceu ali, mas estranhamente estava apenas em silencio encarando os seres presentes naquela sala pequena. Ursula, foi até a pia, lavando suas mãos e as secando com um pano de copa ali, e mandou que os homens fizessem o mesmo. Eles relutantes o fizeram e a garota arqueou a sobrancelha, porque eles eram tão perfeitos um para o outro? Ela se questionava mentalmente imaginando um beijo dos dois pombinhos.

O olhar de Oswald se virou para Ursula, e logo sua voz se fez presente sobre o ar, quebrando o silêncio e tirando a menina de seus pensamentos. Ela sorriu novamente parecendo estar muito feliz.

— Bem, eu pensei em preparar algo bem divertido... Então, resolvi que iremos fazer Macarrão Campestre com Atum branco, e salada de pepino agridoce, também conhecido como sunomono. Para a sobremesa... Bolo de chocolate com morango! O que vocês acham? — A alegria da menina poderia ser comparada a de uma criança, e Oswald suspirou levemente, quando abriu a boca para comentar algo foi cortado por Edward questionando Ursula.

— Vamos dar conta de fazer isso ficar bom? Creio que de nós quem mais saiba cozinhar sou eu. — Levemente orgulhoso, este foi o comentário do homem.

— É quem se importa se ficar bom? Se não der certo pedimos uma pizza, pelo menos vamos nos divertir juntos! — Ela comentou, indo até a geladeira reunir os ingredientes, ela poderia ter convidado Victor, mas sabe exatamente que ele é do tipo que está lá apenas para comer.

—Puff... — Oswald estalou a lingua descontente.

— Bem, sigam o que eu disser... Ed, cuide da sobremesa meu docinho, e Os do macarrão, eu vou fazer a carne e a salada.

Ela disse tranquilamente deixando os ingredientes sobre a bancada e logo começando a preparar os itens que precisava. Ela observava as vezes como tanto Ed quanto Os pareciam entretidos no preparo dos alimentos e isso era bom. A menina, preparava a salada agridoce cortando os pepinos com cuidado, vez ou outra olhando para os rapazes que felizmente pareciam estar começando a se ajudar agora. Ela sorriu grande, satisfeita com a situação. Oswald estava preparando o macarrão, ele parecia meio desajeitado assim como Edward, mas o rapaz estava se dando até que bem na cozinha e com os comandos da de cabelos azuis. Então, assim que acabou de preparar suas coisas, ela foi ajudar Edward, ou melhor rindo divertidamente ela começou a roubar pequenas quantias da massa para provar, o que fez o de óculos bufar.

—Espere até estar pronto menina! — ela apenas riu deliberadamente e logo, pegando um pouco da massa que havia ficado sobre a tigela depois do homem colocar o resto para assar, ela atirou o alimento sobre o rosto de Edward sujando seus óculos e o fazendo erguer os braços bufando.

—Ei você sujou meu óculos! — Ele quase gritou e a garota riu novamente, então para se vingar da mesma ele repetiu o processo pegando uma quantia da massa doce e jogando na menina, esta porém se abaixou, fazendo Oswald ser atingido em cheio pela massa em seu rosto fazendo ele rosnar.

— Não me metam em suas brincadeiras infantis. — Tentou parecer mal humorado mas a garota sorriu ladino indo até Oswald e pegando um pouquinho do doce sobre seu rosto e levando a boca.

—Vamos lá Pinguim... Estamos nos divertindo! Entre na brincadeira também.

O homenzinho soltou o ar revirando seus belos olhos azuis e se virou de costas como se voltasse a preparar alguma coisa, e logo uma boa quantia de molho voou cozinha adentro acertando tanto Edward quanto a menina que gargalhou.

— Vamos Oswald! Guerra é guerra!

A brincadeira continuou, as vezes fatias de tomate ou pepino eram atirados, molhos, e outras coisas grudentas que eram pegas da geladeira, a cozinha estava ficando uma bagunça total, e isto só piorou quando Victor Zsasz entrou na cozinha e recebeu no meio da cara um grande esguicho de calda de chocolate, fazendo ele ficar confuso com o acontecido e erguer os braços.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? — Ele questionou tentando tirar o doce do rosto, mas foi impedido por Ursula que se aproximou entre risos e passou sua língua sobre a bochecha de victor capturando o doce e o provando, sorrindo em seguida.

— estamos brincando, entre na brincadeira também! Ed e eu formamos um time, que tal ajudar Oswald? Ele não vai conseguir vencer sozinho hahahah! — A garota sorriu ladinamente, e Victor arqueou o que seria sua sobrancelha suspirando pesado, e quando menos se esperava o homem também estava na brincadeira, uma deliciosa e suja brincadeira que fazia o clima se animar cada vez mais, o ambiente estava completamente coberto de risos e o som de doces e salgados se espalhando pelas peles e chão. As risadas ecoando, e as brincadeiras cada vez mais divertidas. Os olhares de Edward e Oswald se cruzavam, seus sorrisos iluminando o lugar, eles eram perfeitos um para o outro...Um tempo depois o forno apitou, informando que o bolo estava pronto, e isso fez as atenções voltarem para a comida, que eles prepararam. A garota sorriu largamente olhando para a sujeira que estava naquela cozinha.

— Bem, podem tomar seus banhos que eu vou arrumar tudo isso! Podem deixar que eu dou conta. — Ela disse dando um sorriso e logo começou a arrumar as coisas. Ursula havia visto os olhares se cruzando, ela estava ciente de que ambos sentiam algo tão forte um pelo outro e iria faze-los confessar isso, ela precisava fazer isso. Ela suspirou, e os meninos foram cada um para um banheiro a fim de tomar um delicioso banho. Edward, entrou no box, molhando seu corpo completamente, logo removendo lentamente aquelas sujeiras doces de sua pele, mas ao estar limpando certa quantia de creme de seu rosto, ele relembrou da cena de seu sonho, Oswald com seu creme branco escorrendo em seu rosto... Ele tentou afastar o sentimento de sua mente mas fora tarde de mais, sua ereção ja estava visível, e isso o fez se assustar, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Os pensamentos corriam a milhão sob sua cabeça, e foi ai que Riddler resolveu novamente aparecer.

— Oh, você esta duro como pedra... Só por causa de pensar nele daquele jeito... Oh Edward você ama negar o que sente... Vai precisar resolver isso antes de sair do banho.

A voz do sem oculos ecoava pelo banheiro apesar de apenas Edward a ouvir. Ele inspirou profundamente, soltando o ar pela boca e encarando o outro que ali estava.

— Eu não sinto nada por ele, eu só... Eu estava pensando em outras coisas.

— Você quer mesmo enganar parte da sua mente, Edward? Eu sei o que estava pensando e eu admito eu também estou tão excitado! Você ama ele Ed. Eu sei que ama, porque eu também o amo, amo muito. E você também! sabe porque? Porque quando você foi atirar no Pinguim atirou na barriga! Mesmo sabendo que isso talvez não fosse o suficiente, porque sabia que ele talvez iria voltar, e isso te dava esperanças de o ver mais uma vez, você sabe disso Ed, você sabe. Você não amava de verdade Isabella, assim como eu não a amava. Pertencemos apenas a Oswald... Apenas a ele...

—Cale a boca... Fique quieto por favor... Eu...

Edward estava trêmulo, sua voz foi cortada quando Riddler se aproximou, tocando no rosto do homem e sorriu. De fato, isso não estava acontecendo realmente é claro, mas sim na mente afetada e conturbada do forense. Ele suspirou pesado se questionando sobre o que o seu outro "eu" estava fazendo. O sombrio Riddler se aproximou ainda mais do corpo de Ed, e desceu sua mão suavemente até tocar na ponta do membro do outro, que teve a sensação de ser tocado, controlado por seu cérebro capaz de ter sensações que não eram reais.

— Se toque... Pense nele... — a voz de charada ecoou, tomando conta do lugar e ele respirou profundamente, sugando o ar com força antes de ceder e se permitir tocar seu próprio membro. Riddler parecia estar contente com o feito do homem, e passou a se tocar também, dando a visão completa para Edward quando se encostou sobre a parede oposta de onde estava Nygma. A mão de Eddie movendo-se para cima e para baixo lentamente, aumentando a velocidade aos poucos, seus digitos molhados traçando e apertando sobre seu falo. Eles deslizavam sobre sua base até a ponta, sincronizando com os golpes de Riddlee. A boca do homem se entreabriu e um suspiro pesado saiu de seus lábios entreabertos, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fechados. Imaginar os lábios de Os sobre sua carne, suas mãos o apertando... O orgasmo veio duro, sujando suas mãos e logo o sêmen estava sendo limpo pela agua que escorria do chuveiro, Riddler havia chegado ao ápice também, mas ao contrario de Ed, este não sujava. Nygma se virou contra a parede encostando sua cabeça sobre azulejo gélido parando para pensar alguns segundos sobre o que havia acabado de fazer, havia acabado de se masturbar pensando em seu ex melhor amigo... Terminou o banho então, rapidamente, e se secou, estava suando levemente, de nervosismo talvez? Logo, vestiu suas roupas, saindo do banheiro e indo para a sala.

Ursula estava novamente na salinha de armas de Zsasz, desafiando o perigo, e tudo o resto. Ela, logo ouviu os passos do rapaz e permaneceu de costas enquanto olhava para uma faca tática sobre uma das mesas ali presentes. Os olhos dela não se voltaram para Victor que se aproximou, a encarando.

— Eu já disse para não vir aqui novamente.

— Mas eu estou aqui. Vai fazer o que? Me estrangular? Colocar uma bala na minha cabeça? — Ela brincava com o perigo como se fosse divertido, e para ela realmente era. Ela sorriu de maneira pequena e logo voltou seu olhar para o maior, se recostando sobre uma das mesas que havia as armas. 

— Eu vi como Oswald e Edward se encaravam, eles... Gostam muito um do outro mas não admitem. Eu quero os ajudar com isso! A se libertarem, se confessarem... droga..

— E pra isso quer minha ajuda? — o assassino deu uma risadinha baixa, arqueando sua sobrancelha sem pelos. E suspirou levemente, passando os dedos sobre a boca pensativo por uns segundos antes de tornar a falar. — Os tranque outra vez em uma sala, e dessa vez coloque uma câmera com áudio lá, enquanto eles não falarem o que sentem um pelo outro, você não os solta, simples.

— Você é incrível!

A menina sorriu, e ficou na ponta dos pés dando um leve beijo sobre a testa do assassino e saiu correndo, deixando um Victor confuso pra trás.

The end for now


	8. Confessional Games

Dois dias se passaram até que a garota de cabelos escuros houvesse organizado tudo. Silenciosamente preparou um quarto, onde estava completamente vazio, apenas contendo uma câmera escondida, com um microfone e um auto falante para que pudesse ser ouvido vozes. Então agora, apenas faltava que a menina atraisse suas presas. E assim, ela o fez. Logo estava Edward e Oswald no quarto junto dela e ela sorriu admirando ambos por um breve momento antes de falar.

— Ah, bem... Eu organizei isso aqui, por um motivo muito especial, e bem... Vocês irão ver...

E assim, ela saiu do quarto e trancou a porta tão rápido que mal deu para Edward ou Oswald pensarem no que estava acontecendo fazendo ambos arregalarem os olhos tentando sair e batendo na porta gritando para que a garota os deixassem sair dali.

— Vocês só vão poder sair quando confessarem que um ama o outro! Da pra ver nos seus olhares quando se cruzam, mas são tão egoístas e orgulhosos que preferem apenas ficarem trocando farpas! Depois que dizerem o que sentem um pelo outro eu os solto, podem fazer o que quiserem comigo, até me matar, mas vocês vão dizer o que sentem!

A menina dizia segurando um pequeno radinho, e na sala a voz dela podia ser ouvida claramente, fazendo tanto Ed quanto Os se entreolharem engolindo em seco. Eles não iriam fazer isso, é claro que não, afinal eles não gostavam realmente um do outro não é?...

—O que? eu.. Eu não gosto mais do Edward, eu não amo ele! — Oswald dizia, cada palavra atingindo o peito do homem de óculos como se fossem facas rasgando sua carne, mas uma parte dele ainda tinha esperanças que fosse apenas uma mentira tola do mais baixo a fim de mascarar seus reais sentimentos. Então, Edward decidiu adicionar.

— É! Não nos amamos droga, ele matou a Isabella, eu o odeio por isso! — O de óculos dizia fazendo com que Riddler revirasse os olhos aparecendo ali, num canto da sala enquanto encarava o outro eu.

— Merda... Vocês dois, ou melhor, os três vão ficar ai então, tchau! — E assim ela desligou o autofalante suspirando, agora ela apenas poderia ouvi-los, e não falar com eles afim de não os atrapalhar com isso. A menina levou suas mãos a cabeça, parecia estar tão irritada com o orgulho daqueles dois.

-Ed... Eu ja falei, eu ja disse o que eu sinto e eu se oque você sente porra, eu sou parte de você! Eu assisti você se tocando enquanto pensava nele! Você não pode esconder seus sentimentos pra sempre, sabe que isso é impossível. —Riddler dizia, sua voz demonstrando total frustração. Edward apenas queria ignorar isso e revirou os olhos se sentando sobre um canto e deitando a cabeça para trás enquanto fechava os olhos pensando que tudo aquilo logo iria passar.

O olhar de Oswald evitava passar por Nygma.  
Ursula por sua vez suspirou indo até o próprio quarto levando o pequeno rádio consigo mesma e deixando ele sobre a cama enquanto levou as mãos até um pequeno caderno que estava guardando, cheio de rabiscos e desenhos, em sua maioria eram esboços riscados de objetos e outras coisas que encontrava pela casa. Então, pegou o lápis entre os dedos fechando os olhos e inspirando profundamente antes de se jogar sobre a cama começando a fazer mais rabiscos. Dessa vez desenhando o rosto de Pinguim de perfil, criando tons de sombras e linhas que começavam a tornar o desenho mais realista. Dava para se ouvir Edward e Oswald conversando sobre como sair dali, mas sem realmente terem alguma ideia de o faze-lo.  
Havia se passado mais de três horas, e a menina continuava a se manter focada em seus desenhos ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia cada coisa que os presos la no quarto diziam.  
Porém seu momento de concentração foi interrompido quando Victor entrou no quarto, sem bater na porta como sempre fazendo a garota se assustar levemente.

—Droga Victor, bate na porta antes. — Ela suspirou jogando o rosto contra o travesseiro e largando seus materiais de desenho enquanto encarava o homem parado. — O que você quer?

— Pensei sobre o que falou. Posso te treinar se ainda quiser, sei que tem certo talento. 

—Desde quando você pensa Zsasz? — Ela gargalhou provocando o outro que revirou os olhos dando de ombros e fazendo menção em sair, mas a menina se levantou e puxou o assassino pelo ombro. Dando um sorriso ladino. — Estou brincando, é claro que eu quero treinar. 

O careca deu um sorriso e então se virou para a menina, e então se aproximou ainda mais da outra, olhando para baixo devido a sua estatura ser maior que a da outra.

— Iniciamos agora então! 

— Perfeito! — A garota disse e então segurou o homem pela jaqueta sorrindo e logo desferindo um soco sobre a costela do outro, que riu largamente com o soco que mesmo que não fosse algo extremamente forte, fora meio doloroso. Então, ele usou de sua mão para segurar o ombro da menina e cravar suas unhas ali, dando um chute sobre o estomago da garota que acabou por arfar ao ter seu ar removido a força e seu corpo jogado para cima da cama. Mas ela não parou por ai, Ursula se levantou, e em um golpe rápido atingiu o rosto do maior com um soco direto, que o fez praticamente ver centenas de pequenas luzes a sua frente quando o impacto ocorreu, mas logo se recuperou, olhando para a garota que sorria vitoriosa, seus lábios se curvando para cima em um sorriso sádico, cruel. Victor se admirou com aquilo e não pode deixar de ser atiçado pela curiosidade sobre aquela garota que parecia ter gostos mórbidos assim como ele.

— Bom golpe, mas tem muito a aprender ainda. — Ele comentou e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

— É para isso que você esta aqui, Vic. — E com isso, a moça foi para cima do homen outra vez, atingindo uma das coxas do rapaz com seu pé, pisando sobre ela e tomando um impulso para cima dando um chute sobre o peito do homem, e virando em um mortal para trás caindo sobre a cama, enquanto o corpo de Zsasz bateu contra a parede e ele pareceu até gostar da dor do golpe pois nem mesmo havia piscado, sorrindo ladinamente.

Zsasz então retomou sua postura movendo sua mão e estalando os dedos. A menina ja estava em pé outra vez, e se posicionou. As mãos ágeis de Victor foram para o rosto de Ursula que bloqueou o golpe cruzando seus braços a frente da face, fazendo um breve rugido sair da garganta do homem sem cabelos, que resolveu dar uma rasteira sobre a garota, porém esta conhecendo meio que como o homem lutava, pulou se jogando para trás evitando a rasteira, mas cometeu um erro ao fazer isso, pois Victor pode se jogar sobre o corpo da menina e segurar seus braços enquanto ela tentava de soltar. O rosto dela perigosamente perto de Zsasz, eles se olhando encarando o fundo dos olhos um do outro... Victor rugiu quando sentiu o golpe da cabeça da menina contra a sua o fazendo levemente perder a concentração, mas o suficiente para que a menina pudesse tomar o controle da situação, subindo sobre Victor, com seu sorriso crescendo no rosto, diabolicamente como se planejasse arrancar a pele do homem. Seus dedos apertavam ao redor dos pulsos de Zsasz deixando marcas avermelhadas sobre a pele branca. 

...

Edward depois de alguns minutos parou de pensar em um plano sobre como fugir dali e apenas suspirava fechando os olhos e os abrindo como se isso fosse mudar alguma coisa. Riddler estava parado, encarando ambos os presentes na sala, e então revirou os olhos.

—pare com isso, vamos... Isso é tão fácil, vocês vão ficar presos aqui para sempre se não fizerem isso... Edward eu cansei de esperar, você sabe como eu me sinto, e eu sei que sente isso também, eu só quero tornar isso real.. Apenas... Ed..

— Eu não posso... Não... — Ele apenas sussurrou, atraindo o olhar de Oswald para ele, o encarando com desconfiança. 

— O que você não pode? — Questionou, curioso e receoso.

— Eu... Eu estava falando comigo mesmo... Apenas isso.

— Riddler? — O baixinho disse se aproximando um pouco do homem de terno verde.

—Aposto que ele nos entende totalmente... Você não pode negar o amor... Edward.

— Ele... Só esta enchendo minha cabeça... Deuses...

A mente do rapaz estava confusa, ele engoliu em seco, se levantando, suspirando, o ar saia e entrava com dificuldade, era como se o seu corpo estivesse sendo corroído por negar o que sentia, ele sabia disso e mesmo assim o fazia. Mas a voz... Riddler estava certo, ele não poderia negar o amor, não podia mais fazer isso por tanto tempo, foram longos, longos meses que se passaram desde ter atirado em Oswald e o jogado na água. Não sentia mais o ódio que era como erva daninha em seu corpo. Riddler caminhou até estar bem proximo a Edward e suspirou levando as mãos a própria tempora.

— Apenas admita que o ama logo, Ed.

—E... Eu não! Ele matou Isabella! — Edward dizia em tom tão baixo que apenas Riddler podia ouvir pois estava perto o suficiente para tal ato.

— E você matou Tom Douguerty por não querer que ele ficasse com Kringle. — A voz de Riddler era implacável.

— Porque ele não era nem um pouco bom pra ela! Estúpido e um incom... — Sua fala parou, ele foi interrompido com seus próprios pensamentos.

—D...deus... Então foi assim que ele se sentiu... — Edward engasgou, uma lagrima saindo de seu olho, enquanto Riddler batia palmas com um sarcasmo evidente no som, e sumiu.

Oswald estava em silêncio, tudo estava quieto ali, completamente quieto. A unica coisa que nao estava quieta era a mente de Nygma que estava a mil por hora, seus sentimentos sendo despedaçados, partidos em mil fragmentos para então se reconstruírem. E foi ai, que Edward resolveu quebrar o silêncio, se virando para Os, e engolindo em seco antes de liberar sua voz rouca, talvez falhada.

—Posso começar uma guerra ou acabar com ela. Posso lhe dar a força dos heróis ou deixá-lo impotente. Posso ser capturado com um olhar, mas nenhuma força me obriga a ficar. Quem sou eu?

Oswald arqueou a sobrancelha e quando foi ficar irritado por Ed estar fazendo charadas naquela situação, foi que ele se deu conta do que se tratava a resposta da charada e engoliu secamente, respondendo em seguida

—O...amor.

Ed suspirou pesadamente e assentiu fechando os olhos.

— Não se pode negar o amor Oswald... Eu... Amo você.

E então tudo ficou em silêncio, Oswald parado imóvel como se mil estacas tivessem partido seu corpo em pedaços, seu cérebro parecia ter congelado e seu coração parado de bater. O homenzinho precisou engolir varias vezes, tentando juntar alguma saliva para responder ao legista.

— Eu tambem... Amo você. — Sua voz saiu quebrada, uma lagrima escorrendo sobre sua bochecha. 

Edward parecia agora surpreso, se virou para Os, e aproximou seus rostos, bem lentamente. Um podia sentir a respiração do outro, estavam com a adrenalina ligada, seus corações batiam como se fossem arrebentar suas caixas torácicas. Então, seus lábios se juntaram em um selar rápido, breve e cheio de amor.

...

No quarto, Zsasz conseguiu pegar o controle da situação novamente, e sorria ladino, como um caçador olha para sua presa, mas isso não intimidava a menina, que pressionou sua coxa no meio das pernas do homem o tirando um arfar baixo. Mas, o momento foi interrompido com a conversa e a confissão vinda de Ed e Os, que eles podiam ouvir pelo pequeno rádio ligado. A garota engoliu em seco e gritou feliz dando uma risada alegremente, saindo de baixo de Victor e o empurrando para o lado enquanto batia palminhas e pulava no chão como se tivesse acontecido a melhor coisa do mundo.

— Eles.. Eles se amam! Meu deus... Meu shipp aaaa!

Ela estava animadamente e sorria, o que fez o homem dar um riso baixo arqueando a sobrancelha, ou o que seria sua sobrancelha.

— Eu percebi isso. Vá solta-los menina.

E ela sorriu correndo na direção do quarto onde estavam Oswald e Edward, destrancando a porta e sorrindo, abrindo a mesma dizendo que agora eles estavam finalmente livres. Oswald pigarreou, saindo dali rapidamente e mancando, deixando um Ed para trás com o coração fervilhando. Ursula sorriu pequeno

— Fico feliz que admitiram isso...

The end for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que a musica Nobody Can Drag me Down - One Direction combina com eles.


	9. Moonlight

Os labios sendo selados, a maciez da pele do mais velho contra seus lábios... Edward pensava nisso e suspirou de maneira pesada enquanto engolia em seco levando as mãos a cabeça, ele olhou para o teto suspirando e tentando acalmar-se. Raios de luz invadiam seu quarto, fazendo pequenos feixes dourados cruzarem pelo carpete. O homem, se levantou, e vestiu uma roupa qualquer, não se importando direito com qual esta era, logo acabando por sair do quarto e ir para fora da casa, onde a neve estava acumulada, apesar de o frio não ser mais intenso, e sim agora uma brisa leve. Ed, estava indo em direção ao nada, apenas decidido a caminhar enquanto inspirava o ar fresco daquele lugar. A garota de cabelos azuis estava um tanto ansiosa, pois estava preparando uma surpresa a Edward, e a Oswald. Úrsula, não pedira ajuda a Victor pois provavelmente ele não se interessaria em a ajudar, ou talvez sim, bem ela não saberia. Ela, em nome do prefeito reservou um restaurante apenas para os dois, um lindo lugar que ela tratou de decorar para ambos. A decoração basicamente consistia em algumas flores sobre a mesa, velas, algumas pétalas de rosas sobre o chão e a mesa que se localizava na varanda do restaurante, dando uma visão privilegiada de Gotham City vista do alto do restaurante. 

Tudo estava perfeito, havia escolhido o melhor vinho que conhecia, e um excelente prato para os homens apreciarem, com até direito a uma pequena carta sobre a mesa, detalhada com um guarda chuva na parte de trás, e na da frente um ponto de interrogação. Além disso, ela cuidou de reservar também uma casa ao norte de Gotham, era uma casa de madeira, um clássico chalé, que foi todo decorado também, com luzes brilhando, velas aromáticas espalhadas pelo lugar, e é claro que rosas em alguns lugares, assim como coraçõezinhos. Havia uma carta, sobre os travesseiros da cama também. Ela sorriu satisfeita com isso, pois isso a ocupou por horas, até finalmente ela voltar para a mansão. A menina se esgueirou pelas sombras da casa, até entrar no quarto de Oswald, deixando uma carta para o mesmo, assim como fez com Edward. Ambas com quase a mesma escrita.  
Agora, era apenas esperar, para que eles fossem a seus quartos.

....

Ao entardecer, tudo estava quieto de mais sobre a mansão. Oswald, já estava meio cansado e decidiu ir para a cama, não para dormir e sim para ver um pouco de televisão, ou ler um bom livro. Mas seus planos foram interrompidos quando o homenzinho viu uma carta sobre seu travesseiro. Ele a pegou, arqueando a sobrancelha e se sentou calmamente na cama, antes de abrir a carta e começar a ler.

"Querido Oswald, eu tenho algo a mostrar a você. Preciso que me encontre no Harssen's, em Neville. As 19:00 esteja lá, é importante"

O rapaz leu em voz alta o bilhete e arqueou a sobrancelha curioso com o que Ed teria a mostra-lo. Ele suspirou, e ao olhar para o relógio percebeu que faltava 50 minutos exatos para o horário solicitado de seu compartilhamento. Então, Cobblepot foi até o banheiro iniciando um rápido banho, e logo se vestiu. Um terno preto, com gravata roxa, Oswald ajeitou seu cabelo com gel e saiu da mansão.

Edward, havia feito o mesmo, porém em seu bilhete, obviamente estava "querido Edward" é claro. Ambos os homens, em carros separados indo para o mesmo lugar, onde o destino lhes aguardava.  
Oswald saiu do carro entrando primeiro que Edward, este nem mesmo havia visto o homem ali. Ao entrar, Cobblepot se surpreendeu com o que o aguardava, ele engoliu em seco olhando ao redor tudo estava muito lindo e romântico. Uma suave música de fundo estava sendo tocada, e o homem baixo reconheceu ser Your Song, de Elton John. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrir e Ed entrar pela porta da frente, igualmente surpreso com Oswald. Eddie vestia um terno verde, com gravata de mesma cor, típico do rapaz... Ele estava definitivamente achando aquilo incrível e assustador ao mesmo tempo, pois nunca fora alguem... Que dera certo em relacionamentos. Oswald pigarreou, e então se aproximou um pouco mais do outro.

\- Então Ed, porque me chamou aqui? o que queria me mostrar?- Questionou com a curiosidade corroendo suas veias, e o de óculos arqueou a sobrancelha parecendo confuso com a pergunta.

\- Eu? Eu... Eu não... Eu não o chamei aqui, você que me chamou, o bilhete na minha cama... - Ele estava claramente confuso da situação estranha que estava acontecendo.

\- Espere, tinha um bilhete em sua cama? Na minha também e... - Ele parou pensativo.

\- Úrsula! - Disseram em unissono, e suspiraram pesadamente.

\- Parece que armaram para nós e caimos feito patinhos. Mas bem... Ja que estamos aqui, acho que jantar não seria de todo o mal, certo? - Oswald disse com certo temor, se dirigindo até a mesa enfeitada na grande varanda, e esperando Ed o seguir, se é que ele iria o fazer.

-Bem... Correto, vamos...jantar. - Disse, caminhando também até a mesa e se sentando, vendo que Os fez o mesmo. Então, ao passar o olhar pela mesa, Ed arqueou a sobrancelha pegando uma pequena carta em tons de roxo e verde, com guarda chuva e ponto de interrogação gravados no papel. Ele, abriu removendo do envelope um pequeno bilhete, cujo leu em voz alta.

"olá Ed, e Os. Se estão lendo isto, é porque cairam em minha pequena armadilha, e vão ter... Um belo jantar. A comida foi escolhida a dedo, tendo Goulash como entrada (Receita retirada do fundo do bau de Gertrud Kapelput) para o prato principal... Ceviche Beija flor, e como sobremesa Creme de chocolate branco e frutas vermelhas, creio que vão gostar... E è claro que tem vinho para deixar tudo ainda mais saboroso. Assim que tocarem o sininho na mesa, os garçons irão servir, e também... Após acabarem de jantar, um carro estara os esperando, para os levarem a um lugar especial. Se quiserem, é claro. Agora, desfrutem do meu presente a vocês. Que no caso foi pago com o dinheiro do Os. rs.

Ass: Ursula Anderi.

-Ah... A pestinha planejou tudo, deuses... O... O que foi Oswald? - Edward questionou arqueando a sobrancelha ao ver o rosto um tanto emocionado de Os.

\- E...eu... O Goulash, Gertrud... Minha mãe fazia e a receita... Diz-se estar igual... E bem... Eu vou finalmente ter um jantar com você... Como naquela noite que nunca chegou a acontecer. - A voz dele, parecia completamente trêmula. A emoção tomando conta de seus sentimentos.

-Ei... Os... Esta tudo bem, eu...eu estou aqui agora, e não vou deixar você ir. - As palavras saiam de modo inconciente da boca do rapaz, e logo ele suspirou pesadamente levando os dedos aos cabelos de Pinguim, acariciando os mesmos, vendo como o azul dos olhos do outro se chocavam e se fundiam com o castanho dos seus. Eles eram apaixonados um pelo outro, sempre foram, o orgulho os fazendo fingir que não eram nada mais que bons amigos e enfim inimigos, vingança... Ah, a vingança nunca fora real, a esperança se mantinha sobre os olhos foscos do de óculos.

-Eu... Eu não... sei o que dizer Edwars, apenas... Fique comigo. - Oswald dizia, suspirando levemente e tocou o sininho sobre a mesa para que trouxessem-lhe os alimentos, que logo foram depositados sobre a mesa, o Goulash (que é uma especie de sopa de carne bovina) parecia divino, e assim que Os levou um pouco do alimento sobre a boca, ele fechou os olhos apreciando o gosto do alimento, sentindo e relembrando de sua infância, de sua vida que era tão boa ao lado de sua querida mãe. Uma lágrima teimosa, escorreu pela bochecha de Cobblepot, Ed levou a mão sobre o rosto do outro e acariciou a bochecha do homem, secando a lágrima quente, e logo dando um sorriso pequeno, tentando conforta-lo. Estar com Riddler misturado a si, tornava tudo melhor, pois ele estava... Mostrando a Ed como seus sentimentos eram lindos.

-Oswald... Eu só quero que saiba que eu não estou mais com raiva de você. Eu apenas... Eu não deveria ter atirado em você Os. Eu... Estava vom raiva, com ódio, eu achava que eu gostava de Isabella mas... Eu não amava ela, era só.. Uma paixão idiota.

O sorriso correu os lábios de Oswald com o toque gentil de seu querido Ed, e ele suspirou pesadamente ouvindo as palavras vindas do homem a sua frente, seu coração disparou como se desejasse sair do peito, quebrar toda a caixa torácica.

-Esta tudo bem, eu também não deveria ter feito o que fiz... E nem te congelado.

Eles sorriram simples um ao outro, e ambos voltando a comer, falando sobre qualquer coisa que pudessem, apenas para que suas vozes preenchessem o lugar. A musica que tocava já não era mais de Elton John, e sim I Can't Fall In Love Without You de Elvis Presley. O clima estava completamente agradável, e a luz prateada da lua ajudava a iluminar as velas que adornavam a mesa. O jantar fora ótimo, varios risos e diversas vezes eles sorriam um para o outro como se apenas isso importasse. Chegou a hora da sobremesa, e quando o garçon entregou o doce, Edward sorriu e pegou uma colher do alimento levando a boca de Oswald, que se surpreendeu mas abriu a boca apreciando o doce sabor da sobremesa sobre seus lábios. Ele sorriu, e Ed também, ambos apreciando aquele momento tão incrível, os lábios torcidos para cima em sorrisos tão sinceros.

\- Você fica lindo a luz do luar, Oswald. - Nygma comentou fazendo com que o de olhos azuis corasse e sorriso divertido, nunca havia recebido elogios assim antes, ele não sabia como reagir com a situação.

-Obrigado, Ed... Você sempre está perfeito. - Ele sorria, e logo bebeu o ultimo gole de vinho de sua taça. - Bem, parece que a noite ainda não acabou, tem um carro nos esperando. Você quer ir?

-Eu...quero. - o de óculos disse após pensar por alguns segundos e então se levantou, olhando ao redor e deu um sorriso pequeno suspirando pesadamente, ambos sairam do restaurante, e foram para um belo carro branco que os esperava. Eles sentaram-se no banco de trás, e pareciam estar envergonhados, pois seguiram o caminho todo em silêncio.

-Chegamos. - A voz do motorista fez Ed despertar de seus pensamentos, e ele agradeceu ao homem, saindo do carro em seguida, abrindo a porta para que Oswald saísse sem dificuldades. Ambos novamente estavam surpresos com a casa onde estavam agora, era grande, de madeira... Rústica, mas o que impressionava estava lá dentro, completamente brilhante e belo. Iluminado por luzes douradas e velas aromáticas que deixavam o clima ainda melhor. O suave cheiro afrodisíaco que exalava das velas circulava pelo lugar, as narinas dos homens inalavam aquele aroma, e um leve calor corria em seus corpos. Eles, fecharam a porta e quando viram que a trilha de rosas seguiam para o quarto, seus rostos coraram. Edward, caminhou com Oswald o seguindo, até entrarem no quarto onde havia um bilhete na cama para eles. Eddie engoliu em seco antes de pegar o bilhete para o ler em voz alta para ambos os dois.

Parece que quiseram ver minha outra pequena surpresa, bem espero que gostem do clima... Não sei se vai rolar alguma coisa mas se, tem lubrificante sobre uma gaveta, e preservativos caso queiram, ah tem gel de massagem também... Bom, se divirtam na cama, ou vejam tv, não sei. Apenas fiquem felizes. Depois vou querer saber DETALHES hein, agora bye!

Ass: Ursuka Anderi.

-eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, essa menina... Céus, ela fez isso de propósito! - Oswald acusou com o rosto um tanto avermelhado e suspirou baixo se sentando sobre a cama, era algo claro que ele estava nervoso sobre atos daquela maneira assim como Edward, que se sentou ao lado do homenzinho baixo.

\- Bem... É como... Ela disse, não precisamos fazer... Só... Ficarmos felizes. - Ed disse, levando as mãos ao rosto de Os, e acariciando sua pele.

\- Bem... Eu... Realmente quero isso mas... Eu não sei o que fazer, eu... Oh, você vai rir de mim, deixe para lá. - Oswald suspirou pesadamente, atraindo a curiosidade do de óculos.

-O que foi, Os?... Pode me contar, eu não vou rir, eu prometo isso a você.

\- Bom... Eu... Realmente nunca... Fiz isso.. - Sua voz se quebrou, ele parecia tão frágil... Tão fofo. Ed apenas sorriu pequeno dando um leve selar de lábios sobre os de Oswald, que logo se tornou um beijo mais intenso. A boca do mais velho se abrindo para receber a língua de Edward, arrepios correndo em suas peles.

-Eu vou ser o seu primeiro, Oswald... Isso me deixa feliz. - Ed comentou carinhoso, antes de levar a boca até o pescoço de Os, deixando uma suave mordida sobre a pele sensível, arrancando um breve arfar sensual vindo dos lábios do menor que suspirou assentindo com a cabeça.

\- Ed...oh...

✿⃦⃩⃩፝ꦿꦸ⸙᷒ᰰ𑄳──᠁─┈┈──፝᷼──┈┈─᠁──⸙ᰰ𑄳᷒✿⃦⃩፝ꦿꦸ  
Aviso: contém hot rs  
Apenas acho que... "Erótica"-Madonna e "Pillowtalk" - Zayn Malik combinam  
Perfeitamente... Se desejar colocar fica a dica!  
✿⃦⃩⃩፝ꦿꦸ⸙᷒ᰰ𑄳──᠁─┈┈──፝᷼──┈┈─᠁──⸙ᰰ𑄳᷒✿⃦⃩፝ꦿꦸ

Edward suspirou contra a pele de Oswald fazendo a derme do rapaz se arrepiar por completo. O aroma estava os excitando cada segundo mais, e logo suas bocas se chocaram novamente como se suas v6idas dependessem disso, os lábios de Oswald com os de Edward, suas línguas dançando dentro de suas bocas, o beijo se tornou algo mais violento, e o corpo do pinguim foi derrubado sobre a cama, com Nygma quebrando o beijo apenas para remover seu óculos e em seguida colar seus lábios aos do menor novamente. As mãos de Oswald passeavam sobre o peitoral do maior sentindo a textura das roupas, Eles estavam vestidos de mais. Ambos agora se beijavam com furia, a necessidade era visível, a calça de ambos ja parecia mais apertada do que o normal. Apenas se afastaram quando o ar começou a fazer falta, eles um tanto ofegantes, aquela sensação era deliciosa, a excitação correndo por suas veias.

Edward se ajoelhou sobre a cama encarando o homem a sua frente por alguns segundos, antes de levar as mãos ao próprio blazer removendo ele, mas antes de poder tirar sua camisa, Oswald puxou o homem para si, colando seus corpos, e beijando o pescoço de Nygma que arfou, deitando a cabeça para trás, dando espaço para o homem, que agora trabalhava com beijos sobre a area, lambendo e mordendo a pele clara, deixando marcas sobre ela, que não sairiam tão cedo. Oswald iria remover sua blusa mas engoliu em seco suspirando pesado, atraindo o olhar de seu companheiro, que se preocupou um pouco com o amante.

\- Está tudo bem, Os? - Edward questionou, levando seus dedos longos até o rosto de Cobblepot, acariciando sua pele de forma lenta enquanto observava o menor, que pareceu se encolher.

-E... eu só... Você não vai gostar se eu tiver nu... Eu.. Eu não sou bonito, cheio de cicatrizes, ossos muito aparentes ainda... Angulos... Eu sou um perfeito desastre Edward, eu... - A voz do rapaz foi calada quando um dos dedos de Ed foi levado até a boca do menor o fazendo se silenciar.

-Está tudo bem, eu não vou me decepcionar, eu gosto de você, do jeito que você é, não me importo se tem cicatrizes, eu gosto de você, e gosto do seu corpo, você é lindo Oswald. É perfeito para mim. - Os lábios do pequeno passarinho se entreabriram antes de um sorriso grande surgir e ele corar violentamente. 

-E.. Eu espero que seja verdade. Mas eu também quero ver seu corpo.

Os dedos de Oswald trabalharam rápido desabotoando um tanto desajeitado a camisa do outro, e logo tirando a blusa junto da gravata de Edward, tendo acesso a seu peitoral, que apesar de magro havia algumas marcas de definição sobre seu abdômen, fazendo o mais velho ficar hipnotizado pelo corpo alheio, suas mãos correram para a cintura do maior, o fazendo se deitar sobre a cama enquanto beijos eram deixados sobre o peitoral de Edward, os beijos se tornavam em leves mordidas marcando a pele branca com poucas cicatrizes, que Os resolveu não perguntar, aproveitando o momento. Sua boca envolveu um dos mamilos do outro, lambendo e dando pequenos chupões, enquanto o abaixo de si se arrepiava, cada vez mais. Em um movimento, Oswald roçou suas ereções, causando um gemido baixo em ambos, seus corpos quentes como o inferno, eles precisavam se aliviar do aperto que as calças os proporcionava. Um sorriso percorreu os lábios de Pinguim, quando ele enroscou seus dedos sobre o cós da calça de seu amado, e logo desceu lentamente olhando para o homem que mordeu o lábio inferior meio forte, sentiu o tecido aos poucos abandonar seu corpo assim como os sapatos e suspirou pesado quando a mão de Oswald tocou sua ereção por cima do tecido da cueca, o que fez o outro sorrir ladeado, descendo a ultima peça de roupa do corpo do outro, tendo a visão do membro ereto de Edward caindo sobre sua barriga, e Ed meio ofegante abaixo dele. Oswald realmente estava meio corado e envergonhado com a situação, nunca havia feito sexo antes, com ninguém. Sua insegurança era visível, e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos percebeu iaso, então levou suas mãos aos cabelos de seu pequeno passarinho acariciando sua cabeça, o encorajando a seguir em frente. Cobblepot, desceu sua língua até o pênis do outro, a passando de modo suave, por toda a extensão até a glande, onde deixou um chupão. Um gemido escapou da garganta de Ed com os atos de seu amado, e ele precisou suspirar mordendo o próprio lábio inferior para conter seus sons.

A boca do homem, começou a mover-se lentamente, provocando o prazer do outro. Beijos leves e mais lambidas timidas eram depositadas sobre a carne, quando então ele iniciou movimentos para cima e para baixo com sua boca, seus lábios se apertando sobre seu membro, subindo e descendo, chupando e lambendo o melhor que conseguia apesar de sua nenhuma experiência. Os olhos azuis frios de Cobblepot permaneciam encarando Ed, capturando suas expressões e as guardando, os gemidos do maior era como música para seus ouvidos, todo o corpo de Ed se contraia com o prazer que estava sendo dado a ele. Os suspiros e gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto, e a destra de Nygma foi diretamente aos cabelos finos de Cobblepot, com seus digitos enredando os cabelos, apertando e puxando levemente, quase forçando a cabeça do outro. Oswald parecia satisfeito com o prazer que proporcionava a seu parceiro, os suspiros vindos do de olhos castanhos, chamando o homem, gemendo seu nome deliciosamente. seu ápice estava se aproximando, mas naquela noite pelo menos ele não queria se derramar na boca do amante. Então, puxou a cabeça do outro para cima, o puxando para um beijo selvagem, as línguas brigando por controle dentro das bocas, os dedos longos de Edward passando sobre os cabelos de Oswald, os bagunçando sem se importar, eles demoraram a se afastar, ficando ofegantes novamente ao faze-lo.

-Oswald... 

O maior estava meio perdido no prazer que ainda corria sobre suas veias, sua excitação latente, então ele se deu conta que Oswald precisava de sua atenção também e mordeu o lábio inferior com certa força.

\- Eu quero... Você Os... Por favor...

Pinguim sorriu amarelo ao sentir as mãos de Edward apalpando seu corpo, buscando remover as roupas do mais velho, que logo estavam jogadas sobre o chão, sem realmente eles se importarem com isso. Ele parou para admirar o corpo de Os, vendo como ele era lindo, suas leves marcas e cicatrizes, ele... Adorava aquele corpo. 

\- Como você me quer Edward...? - O homem de cabelos pretos perguntou rente ao ouvido do outro, fazendo este suspirar e gemer baixo ao que suas ereções se tocaram, desta vez sem contato de roupas, só suas peles nuas. Ele não se importava em foder, ou ser fodido se ele estivesse com seu querido Edward.

-Dentro... De mim... - Sua voz soou rouca e ele suspirou pesadamente, Os sorriu levemente e se levantou, indo até a gaveta que havia ali, pegando o frasco de lubrificante que a menina havia posto ali, e derramou uma quantia sobre seus dedos

\- Preciso te preparar antes Ed... Abra as pernas meu amor. - Não era como se Oswald fosse experiente no assunto, na verdade não era nem um pouco, mas não era tão ingênuo para não saber o que fazer. Edward dobrou seus joelhos e abriu as pernas dando a Os, a visão de sua entrada. O forense tremeu levemente quando o dedo com liquido gelado de seu parceiro entrou em contato com sua pele, e para aumentar ainda mais o prazer, o mafioso levou sua lingua novamente ao falo de seu Edward, acariciando-o lentamente enquanto entroduzia seu dedo com calma esperando o homem se acostumar, e assim que o fez, usou um outro dedo. Ed sentia suas paredes se alargando e suspirava mordendo os lábios que estavam levemente sangrando pelas constantes mordidas forte. Oswald mordia o próprio lábio estando completamente excitado apenas de mover seus dedos em Ed, sentir o calor, as paredes do homem envolvendo seus dedos o faziam imaginar o mesmo com seu membro. Os dedos se moviam lentamente tesourando, entrando e saindo enquanto os gemidos altos do forense podiam ser ouvidos, seus suspiros excitando cada vez mais.

Mais um dedo foi introduzido, longos minutos se passaram até que Ed estivesse um pouco mais acostumado com a invasão, e os dedos de Oswald sairam de sua entrada, ele sorriu so ver como seu amado estava necessitado, seu pênis duro sobre a barriga, seu peito subindo e descendo em busca de ar enquanto ele suspirava, e arfava, logo clamando por Os.

-Ozzye... Por favor eu preciso... Por favor faça isso... Me preencha...

O homem sorriu, se ajeitando entre as pernas do forense, movendo seu quadril provocando, e usou o lubrificante espalhando-o sobre seu membro todo, e a entrada apertada de Ed. Então largou o frasco fechado, e deitou seu corpo sobre o de Edward, iniciando a penetração. O outro gemeu alto suspirando pesado com a sensação estranha e a dor que estava o preenchendo. A boca de Oswald foi de encontro a sua, seus lábios se chocando necessitados, famintos, enquanto pedia para o outro abrir a boca, ambos sedentos de amor um pelo outro. Ele se manteve beijando o amigo até que tivesse por completo dentro dele, e logo suspirou afastando seus lábios da boca de Ed, mas os dirigindo ao pescoço do forense, onde chupões foram depositados sobre a pele do moreno. A língua de Oswald passeando pelas veias e artérias, sugando a pele com força propositalmente para deixar marcado. Seus dentes se cravaram na pele sensivel, lambendo a ferida em seguida sentindo o gosto ferroso provindo do sangue de Ed, que pela mordida percorria um filete sobre a clavícula do legista, ele sorriu largamente, usando sua lingua para capturar os rastros sangrentos os provando, Eddie estava imerso no prazer e a dor que o estavam corroendo ele sorriu com certa dificuldade, gemendo pelas feridas em sua pele causadas pelas mordidas e chupões de Oswald, que apertava sua cintura com força. Lentamente o mais velho começou a se mover, enquanto suspirava gemendo, o calor apertado de Edward o aconchegando tão deliciosamente o fazia delirar e suspirar. Inicialmente seus movimentos eram lentos mas intensos, se retirando quase totalmente para então voltar profundamente dentro do ex empregado que gemia, e suspirava fortemente com a sensação de ter sua próstata tocada pela ponta do falo de Cobblepot. Resolveu retribuir os ferimentos, e sorriu ladino, levando sua boca para os ombros de Oswald, onde deixava mordidas fortes sobre a pele do homem, leves rastros de sangue também se formavam na pele alva de Pinguim, que virou os olhos de prazer, movimentando-se mais rapidamente, sentindo como seu corpo batia contra as nádegas de Ed. O barulho obsceno de seus corpos se chocando, eles eram o pecado encarnado. Os suspiros aumentavam assim como os gemidos de ambos os homens. Ozzye movia sua boca sobre o pescoço do amante com uma voracidade que demonstrava sua necessidade pelos sentimentos compartilhados ali naquela cama. Aqueles sons cada vez mais altos, eles estavam em perfeita sincronia. Movimentando-se mais rápido, Oswald percebia como suas marcas estavam ficando lindas sobre a pele de seu querido Eddie, cujas mãos foram até as costas de Cobblepot que gemeu em resposta aos arranhões deixando marcas vermelhas sobre a pele alva, cada marca deliciosa que ele iria adorar olhar no espelho. 

Ele percebeu que o forense não aguentaria muito mais, e levou sua destra para o membro esquecido entre suas barrigas, e começou a massagea-lo, masturbando-o ao mesmo ritmo em que estocava contra o corpo de Ed. Não demorou para que o corpo do rapaz "entrasse em combustão" quando este acabou chegando ao orgasmo sobre a própria barriga, sujando um pouco a Oswald também. Com mais algumas estocadas intensas e fortes o mafioso veio, liberando sua semente dentro do ex empregado, e desabando ao seu lado na cama, tentando recuperar o folego, enquanto sua mão foi ao queixo de Ed acariciando sua pele lentamente e suspirando.

\- Eu te amo Edward. - Disse sorrindo pequeno, e usou um pequeno lenço que ja estava nas gavetas para limpar a sujeira que haviam feito, delicadamente passando suas mãos no corpo do seu amado, e suspirando adorando a visão.

\- Eu também te amo, Oswald. - O outro disse sorrindo, apagando a luz do quarto, e puxou Pinguim para seu peito acariciando seus cabelos até que ambos pegassem no sono. A luz prateada da lua que atravessava as cortinas cobrindo seus corpos, que sem nenhum pudor permaneciam nus, apenas cobertos por um lençol fino. Eles estavam felizes abraçados um ao outro, dormindo de forma tranquila, dois assassinos que se amavam, e tanto demoraram a admitir, mas agora estavam juntos e ninguém poderia os separar.

The end for now


	10. Bloody Fun

O sol da manhã estava atravessando a janela e batendo diretamente sobre a cama onde estava Oswald e Edward dormindo abraçados, com suas pernas em um emaranhado, mas estavam confortáveis. Quem acordou primeiro foi Ed, ele suspirou pesadamente piscando várias vezes até poder olhar com mais clareza. Ele suspirou sorrindo ao ver como Oswald estava deitado sobre seu peito, aninhado nele como um pequeno passarinho indefeso, era tão lindo ve-lo assim.  
Ele tentou deixar Os adormecido na cama enquanto se levantava, mas este não se manteve assim e acordou, abrindo os olhos sonolentos e suspirando baixinho, bocejando em seguida.

—Bom dia passarinho. — Ed sorriu, acariciando os cabelos bagunçados de seu pequeno, e este também sorriu gostando da carícia.

—Bom dia, pequeno Ed.

—Precisamos de um banho... Pode ir primeiro, vou preparar algo para nós comermos. — Ed disse sorrindo pequeno, e Oswald se levantou calmamente, se espreguiçando, logo o mais alto se levantou também, tomaram caminhos diferentes quando o menor foi para o banheiro e o maior para a cozinha.

Cerca de 40 minutos depois, ambos haviam tomado banho, se vestido e também tomado café da manhã, que Ursula havia deixado no congelador ovos, bacon e suco de laranja além de frutas e pão para que eles comessem assim que se levantassem. Ela realmente havia pensado em tudo...

Mais alguns minutos, e eles estavam de volta a mansão onde Ursula que havia acabado de sair da sala de armas os esperava com um sorrisinho malicioso sobre seus lábios, é claro que ela não daria a eles o prazer de não ter piadinhas.

—OHHHHH! Olha issoooo! Seus safados, se pegaram bonito, orra... —A garota comentava risonha apontando para as marcas de mordida e chupão sobre o pescoço de ambos fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem extremamente vermelhos.

—Depois quero ouvir os detalhes, e tudo o resto, agora licença que eu estou... Com coisas também importantes a fazerem!

—Onde você vai? — Questionou Edward curioso, e a garota riu de maneira baixa movendo suas mãos pelo ar em um sinal negativo com os dedos.

— Segredinho meu... Agora com licença... — Ela sorriu, e em seguida saiu da mansão, deixando para trás dois rapazes confusos, mas Oswald logo viu Victor entrando na sala com um pudim em mãos e pediu a ele para que ele seguisse a menina, pois não estava com bons pressentimentos sobre isso, e bem... Eles ficariam sozinhos em casa também é claro. Zsasz revirou os olhos, largando seu doce e indo para o carro afim de seguir a garota.

A menina, estava indo com um táxi, seu caminho se seguia para o bar/Loja de armamentos de Barbara Kean, que a garota havia descoberto também que estava a planejar a queda de Pinguim do governo do submundo, o que deixou a menina completamente irritada, pois ninguém podia tomar o poder de seu querido Pinguim Ozzye. Assim que o táxi parou, a menina saiu do veículo indo em direção a porta do estabelecimento. Assim que ela entrou algumas armas foram apontadas para ela, e a menina arqueou a sobrancelha dando um sorriso pequeno e ladino em seus lábios.

—Bem, o que uma cadela do pinguim faz aqui? — A menina, já estava ficando um tanto conhecida como a cria que estava na mansão Cobblepot e havia salvado Pinguim do incidente com gás do medo. Ela sorriu levemente dando um suspiro baixo, mesmo com as armas apontadas para seu corpo a garota caminhou até uma poltrona ali e se sentou cruzando as pernas, seu jogo com o perigo era delicioso e excitante.

—Eu? Bem, eu vim comprar umas armas é claro... Há, mentira, bem... Fiquei sabendo que a vaca loira estava planejando uma queda do Pinguim. Devia ver com quem anda Bárbara, alguns podem ser facilmente comprados com um pouco de dinheiro. — Ela sorriu, fazendo Kean arquear a sobrancelha rosnando baixo. — Então, como eu ia dizendo, bem eu descobri seu plano e vim simplesmente acabar com ele, é tão simples não é Babs?

O sarcasmo na voz da garota era evidente, ela achava tão divertido a doce brincadeira com aquele perigo delicioso de levar um tiro, sua mentalidade nunca foi muito boa, afetada pelo TDHA, mas... Naquele mundo, sua concentração e habilidades além do gosto pelo perigo haviam aumentado drasticamente, agilidade era comparada a dos gatos, ou talvez a de serpenges. Sua sanidade estava se esvaindo aos poucos, cedendo pelo gosto da tentação que era o crime naquela cidade sedenta pela morte e a dor. Barbara riu de forma um tanto escárniosa demonstrando nenhum medo da menina.

— Eu não tenho medo de uma pirralha, mexa um musculo e você vai levar vários tiros... O que tem a me dizer sobre isso querida? — A loira falava com tom sarcástico mas nada disso abalava a de cabelos azuis que apenas colocou um óculos estranho sobre seu rosto e levou as mãos aos bolsos dando de ombros, em um gesto tão inocente.

— Você não acha que está se achando de mais, Babs? — E com um movimento rápido, uma granada de fumaça foi lançada explodindo e fazendo a fumaça se espalhar, então uma adaga voou na direção de Barbara que não pode ter nem tempo de se mover, e sua mão foi acertada a prendendo na parede pela mão ferida. Tiros foram disparados abafando o som dos gritos de Barbara atingida pela faca, e Victor que ouvia tudo do lado de fora arqueou o que seria sua sobrancelha e entrou, a tempo de ver a fumaça se abaixando e Ursula desarmando um dos homens enquanto atirava no outro que estava atrás dela, sua habilidade não era tão boa quanto a de Victor Zsasz, rendendo uma escoriação quando um golpe do homem desarmado a atingiu, Victor atirou na cabeça do rapaz e ficou levemente surpreso ao ver que Ursula se desviou da faca que Barbara havia jogado contra ela, a mesma que estava na mão sangrando da mulher até agora. Antes de Victor atirar, Kean foi nocauteada com o cano de uma magnum pela menina de cabelos azuis, o deixando curioso com as ações da moça.

— Olá docinho. — Comentou, arfando baixinho e dando um sorriso. — Bem vindo a festa.

— Pinguim não vai gostar de saber disso garota. Porque fez isso? — Victor questionava se aproximando da garota e apontando sua arma para ela, que perecia indiferente a situação.

— Bárbara planejava tirar o submundo das mãos de Pinguim, uma boa grana e voilá! Se recebe Informações de alguem que parecia ser leal. Além de que, eu nunca gostei dela, então eu planejo a levar para algum galpão ou coisa do gênero para torturar, e depois talvez eu jogue o corpo dela em uma vala. O que me diz sobre isso, Vic? — Ela dizia, seu tom era calmo e impassivel, parecia tão... Determinada.

— Vamos pra mansão... Pinguim decide o que fazer. — Ele disse revirando os olhos e pegando o corpo de Babs, o jogando sobre o ombro a carregando enquanto andava junto com Úrsula em direção a mansão Cobblepot.  
Ao chegarem lá, Victor olhou ao redor e chamou Pinguim, dizendo ser urgente. O homenzinho se assustou ao aparecer na sala dando de cara com Barbara Kean desacordada no ombro do assassino e Ursula com alguns respingos de sangue e um pequeno hematoma arroxeado sobre o rosto. 

—O que... Aconteceu aqui? — Oswald perguntou, mancando até estar perto deles, levando sua mão ao rosto da menina e vendo melhor o hematoma claramente de um soco. 

Antes que Victor pudesse abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, a garota tomou a palavra.

— Ontem, enquanto estava fora acabei por descobrir algumas coisas. Kean estava querendo destruir o seu império, no caso... O matar, ou qualquer coisa que o deixasse sem controle do submundo. E, bem... Ela também já aprontou coisas de mais, eu não gosto dela e estava entediada, precisava de alguem pra brincar e ela é perfeita pra isso, está irritado Sr. pinguim?

—Eu ahn... — Claramente, Oswald parecia um tanto desconfortado com o que a garota comentava, e suspirou baixo arqueando a sobrancelha. — Bravo? Não estou, pois... Eu também não gosto de Bárbara, mas acho que Tabitha se descobrir vai vir atrás de você.

—Eu dou um jeito nisso... Obrigada Sr. Pinguim. Agora, quer me ajudar Victor ou vou precisar fazer tudo sozinha? Venha, vamos! — A animação que a menina demonstrava era algo talvez assustador para Oswald que suspirou e se virou indo em direção ao escritório. Victor, revirou os olhos levando o corpo desacordado da mulher até uma pequena sala da mansão onde a garota poderia desfrutar das brincadeiras que pretendia. Depois de deixar a mulher amarrada e bem presa, ela se certificou que não houvesse nenhum tipo de jeito para ela fugir, ou algo que pudesse machucar ao alcance de Kean. Victor se encostou sobre uma parede cruzando seus braços para apreciar o que a moça de cabelos azuis iria fazer. Kean, parecia estar acordando lentamente, e isso fez com que a menina desse um pequeno sorriso levando a mão até o rosto de Bárbara.

— Bom dia Sleepyhead, gostou dos seus sonhos? Espero que sim, porque agora precisamos nos divertir e eu espero que esteja bem disposta.— A voz da garota tiniu na cabeça dolorida de Kean, que encarou a outra dando uma breve gargalhada.

—Então... Você realmente quer me matar? Porque não o faz? Quer proteger seu amado pinguinzinho não é? Ele sabe que está fazendo isso? Eu dou lucros a ele, pela venda das minhas armas. — A loira dizia, com um sorriso afiado sobre seus lábios.

Aviso: Contém tortura.

—Oh, bem... Pinguim sabe exatamente o que estou fazendo e deu permissão pra prosseguir, então porque não deixamos de papo, e seguimos para nossa dança dolorosa? — Rebateu, pegando uma pequena faca com a lâmina bem afiada, e passou-a sobre o rosto de Kean que arfou baixo com a ardência sobre seu rosto.

—É só isso que sabe fazer? Achei que era melhor nisso. — Provocou, tirando um sorriso pequeno dos lábios da garota que gargalhou em seguida, de uma forma meio escarniosa. Ela suspirou levando a própria mão até a mão ferida de Kean e apertou a carne machucada fazendo sangue escorrer e a mulher gritar. Alguns segundos se passaram e tudo parecia em câmera lenta.

Úrsula, sorriu, pegando em um dos dedos da mulher e analisando o mesmo, logo usando sua lâmina, que entrou de baixo da unha da loira a fazendo rosnar com a dor. Com um único puxão a unha da mulher saltou respingando sangue, e a palma da de olhos azuis envolveu o ferimento apertando com força fazendo um grito ecoar dos lábios da mulher que arfava baixo, mas não perdia a chance de provocar é claro.

— Não me parece muito eficaz... — Ela comentou desprezível. Victor observava atento, com um sorriso de tubarão brotando em seus lábios vendo o que acontecia ali, sem ele fazer nada. Úrsula, sorria sem entrar no jogo de provocação vindo da loira pois não se importava com as tentativas de humilhação, sua insanidade talvez deixasse seu ego totalmente a prova de provocações. A lâmina deslizou desde a mão até o ombro da mulher, cortando a carne fundo o suficiente para começar a aparecer o osso, fazendo com que a outra urrasse de dor e se debatesse em uma falha tentativa de ser solta.

O sangue escorria abundante do braço de Kean, e a menina sorriu novamente, gostando da sensação do sangue em suas mãos, do cheiro ferroso se espalhando pelo ar, o medo podendo ser visto nos olhos da mulher mesmo que minimamente. A garota de olhos azuis passou sua lingua lentamente sobre a faca sentindo o sabor do sangue em seus lábios, e logo entregou a lâmina para Victor segurar. Ela, sorriu levando a mão até o braço rasgado e usando suas mãos começou a separar a carne pegando o osso com sua própria mão sem se importar e o puxou, os gritos e arfadas da mulher loira aumentavam, ela rosnava e tentava se soltar, a dor se tornando cada vez mais insuportável, mas... Isso só estava começando. O osso de Bárbara foi deslocado. A garota sorriu brevemente lambendo os próprios labios com rastros pequenos de sangue devido a ter lambido a lâmina.

— Victor.. Vem brincar também. — E com esse convite, o assassino chegou perto delas, e usando a faca em suas mãos, usou-a para cravar sobre a coxa da mulher tirando um novo grito da mesma, sua respiração já estava ficando completamente acelerada, ela estava a beira de desmaiar, mas ainda sentia a dor intensa que lhe estava sendo proporcionada.

— A... Tabitha... Vai descobrir... E vir atrás... De você... — As palavras de Bárbara fizeram a garota gargalhar.

—Ótimo! Ela seria mesmo a próxima! Eu iria caça-la mesmo que não viesse. Pinguim pode não ter matado a vadia dominatrix... — A garota falava enquanto pegava uma faca longa ali sobre uma mesa — Mas eu não sou ele. Apesar de eu te odiar, eu gostava de quando você brincava e machucava o Gordon... Por isso vou te poupar de mais agonia... Bons sonhos docinho... 

E com essas palavras a garganta da mulher foi rasgada, criando uma pequena cachoeira fervente de sangue fresco, que fez a garota sorrir grande, como se tivesse orgulho do que fizera. Victor, encarava a moça, internamente admirado, pois ela parecia tão boba, tão frágil... Mas era tão feroz e letal quanto um tubarão... E Victor adorava os tubarões.

The end for now.


	11. Ripped Beauty

O breu da noite inundava as ruas silenciosas de Gotham. Poucas pessoas passavam pelas ruas os postes que iluminavam algumas várias estavam acesos iluminando com uma luz dourada pedaços da estrada. Ursula surpirou suavemente enquanto se levantava de sua cama depois de ter dormido um pouco, descansando para a noite agitada que iria ter. A menina, vestiu uma roupa de couro escuro, que tinha certa proteção,e revestiu seu pescoço com uma peça metálica que impediria de ela ser sufocada pelo chicote de Tabitha. Ela sorriu largamente olhando para o espelho, e arrumou suas botas com antiderrapantes, além de prender seu cabelo e o guardar dentro do capuz de sua jaqueta roxo escuro. Em sua cintura, ela pôs duas facas, e uma pistola, além de uma bomba de gás, e seus óculos para visão noturna e visão infravermelho. Tudo, ela havia conseguido dentro do quarto de armas de Victor, que apesar dele ter começado a trancar a porta, a garota sempre conseguia destrancar com alguns clipes. Ela estava pronta para prender aquela dominatrix idiota e a fazer pagar por ter matado a mãe de seu querido Penguin Ozzye.

A menina, saiu do quarto olhando ao redor, ninguém daquela casa sabia que ela iria fazer o ataque hoje... Excepto Victor, que havia visto a garota com algumas coisas e presumiu que mais uma vez teria que segui-la para impedir que ela fizesse algo estúpido. Pois, Ed e Oswald pareciam ter se apegado a menina de algum jeito pois apesar de ficarem extremamente envergonhados com os comentários absurdos da garota, eles sempre costumavam ser gentis com ela, e a tratar bem, mais do que era preciso, segundo Zsasz.  
Depois de caminhar até a rua, a menina olhou so redor de novo para checar se havia alguem ali próximo, e suspirou dando passos pesados, cerca de um quarteirão depois, um táxi estava a sua espera. Úrsula entrou no veículo e sorriu pequeno, queria cumprir uma vingança que não era sua, mas se sentia bem com isso. Era um plano estupidamente fácil na mente da menina. Ela chegava no esconderijo de Tabitha, distraia os guardas com suas bombas como da outra vez, não era pega pelo chicote devido a seus movimentos graciosos e não poder ser sufocada, e então apagava a mulher. Levava o corpo ao galpão antigo de Maroni, torturava... Matava e ninguém iria saber de nada, não contaria a ninguém até que eles descobrissem por si só, e então sorriria orgulhosa de seus feitos. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver que finalmente havia chegado onde queria estar. Victor, havia a seguido com seu carro silenciosamente, e a menina nem havia se dado conta pois o entusiasmo havia feito sua cabeça, e isso foi um péssimo feito, um erro grave.

Úrsula saiu do carro, e pagou o taxista, que logo saiu dali. A de cabelos azuis, sacou sua faca em mãos estando pronta, e colocou os óculos de fumaça, pois planejava nem conversar antes de atacar. Seus passos eram silenciosos, observando com cuidado se tinha pessoas ali perto, mas ela não vira ninguém, Zsasz era mestre em se esconder tornando sua presença imperceptível. A garota, subiu pela calha, agarrando-se até conseguir chegar as escadarias de emergência do prédio, e logo avistou a janela do apartamento de Tabitha. Seus pés se fixaram na plataforma dura abaixo de si e seus dedos foram aos pequenos grampos que usava para prender seu cabelo e rapidamente encaixou a ponta fina sobre a fechadura da janela. Com um clique abafado, a tranca foi aberta, e o vidro empurrado para dentro permitindo a entrada de Úrsula, que finalmente colocara seu pé sobre o chão de dentro do apartamento de Thabita. Seu olhar virou ao redor, as sombras cobriam boa parte, mas não parecia haver alguém ali na sala. A menina se abaixou, usando passos lentos e silenciosos caminhando em direção a cozinha, uma sombra se moveu e antes de atingir a garota com tudo, esta saltou para cima, apontando a arma para a sombra que parou. Um sorriso pode ser visto assim que as luzes se acenderam, e a face de Galavan foi revelada.

\- Achou que eu não sabia que iria vir? - A voz aguda da mulher fez Úrsula dar um sorriso sútil enquanto continuava a apontar sua arma para a morena. Elas começaram lentamente a caminhar, formando um círculo, estávam encarando uma a outra, duas predadoras buscando o menor descuido para que a outra se tornasse sua presa. Ela sorriu.

-Achei que seu intelecto não era tão alto, querida. - O sarcasmo preenchendo a voz da menina de cabelos azuis, Thabita sorriu.

— Você realmente foi bastante burra em vir aqui. — Disse, e com um unico movimento o chicote se enrolou no pescoço de Úrsula, e a mulher puxou, mas ao contrário da garota começar a sufocar ela riu baixo usando sua faca que estava sobre a mão para dar um golpe único e com força, cortando o chicote ao meio, surpreendendo a mulher com sua força. A garota de cabelos azuis abaixou o capuz que cobria patte de seu pescoço revelando a peça metalica que a impedia de se sufocar mas mantinha seu pescoço meio desconfortável. Ela sorriu largamente.

— Eu seria, se não viesse preparada. — A garota sabia que tinha adquirido algumas habilidades extras naquele mundo e se aproveitava completamente disso. Em um salto, pulou sobre o corpo de Tabitha, a derrubando sobre o chão, sua arma voou longe, esta rosnou e tentou se soltar mas não conseguia, a garota sorriu largamente, e apertou o pescoço de Tabitha com sua mão esquerda e rosnou.

— Pinguim pode ter tido pena de você, mas bem eu não sou ele Tabs, eu não gosto nadinha de você e matar sua namoradinha foi satisfatório de mais. Agora é a sua vez de morrer!— O aperto das mãos da garota em torno do pescoço da mais velha aumentou, mas ela não esperava que Tabitha estivesse preparada também. A mão da mulher foi até o próprio bolso com certa dificuldade e pegou o que parecia ser um soco inglês com garras acopladas. Um único golpe no rosto de Úrsula a fez voar para trás. A garota sentiu uma queimação insistente sobre sua pele e arfou com a dor que estava lhe sendo proporcionada. Algo pegajoso e quente correndo pela pele, que logo a menina reconheceu ser sangue, seu olho direito completamente embaçado com o líquido vermelho. Ela rosnou, a morena riu de forma alta. Mas, Ursula não se importou com sua dor naquele momento apesar de ser intensa, principalmente sobre seu olho. Ela atacou, desembainhando uma faca de seu coldre e atacando a mulher, um grito de raiva, e um corte fundo foi feito sobre o braço de Galavan. Mas isso não foi o suficiente para a impedir também, mais um movimento rápido, a de cabelos azuis tentou desviar de seu peitoral ser atingido pelo golpe, mas seu braço foi ferido no processo, três grandes cortes fundos e que agora sangravam, o tapete formando pequenas poças de sangue, o liquido pingando e escorrendo do rosto da menina e agora também o braço, o ar ficou com um cheiro e gosto ferroso. Ela se sentia extremamente tonta, mas isso não iria a impedir. Ela atacou também, sentindo suas pernas bambearem, e com uma rapidez incomun conseguiu acertar sua faca sobre a pele da mulher, arrancando-lhe um dos dedos. Ela gritou com a dor, e revirou os olhos, a mulher se jogou sobre a arma no chão e atirou. A bala atingiu o tórax de Ursula que foi jogada contra uma parede, sangue escorrendo... Victor que estava do lado de fora do apartamento, curioso com o que acontecia la dentro. Nenhum grito era ouvido pois o lugar parecia a prova de som, mas ele ficou em alerta com a demora da garota e resolveu entrar. Seu pé chutou a porta arrombando a mesma, e suas armas apontaram para Tabitha, que rosnou, e aproveitou do choque de Victor ao ver a menina em estados tão precário para pular a janela e sair de lá correndo mesmo que de maneira dificultada. Zsasz correu a tempo para pegar Ursula em seus braços antes que a menina desmaiasse, o homem não se importou em suas roupas ficarem sujas com o sangue da garota. Ele ergueu a menina, percebendo que ela estava ficando gelada e perdera uma quantia considerável de sangue, e suspirou, correndo para seu carro, colocando o corpo sobre o banco ignorando as manchas sangrentas que ficariam, e dirigiu o mais rápido que podia para o hospital de Gotham. Ao chegar lá, tirou a menina inconsciente a pegando no colo e levando-a para a emergência. Uma enfermeira disse que ele precisava preencher uma ficha, mas o homem rosnou, assustando a mulher que o reconheceu dos noticiários, e engoliu secamente mandando que ele a colocasse sobre a maca, e assim o fez. Eles levaram a garota para o centro cirúrgico, iria precisar de pontos, e Victor não pode entrar, suspirando pesado o assassino se sentou sobre uma cadeira para esperar, e ligou para Pinguim.

—O que foi Victor? — Pinguim dizia com a voz um pouco grogue, parecendo que havia acabado de ter momentos muito bons. Zsasz suspirou.

— Úrsula, ela... Eu preciso que venha para o hospital agora. Eu explico mais tarde. — Ele desligou, fazendo com que Oswald olhasse para Edward e engolisse em seco. Ambos, se arrumaram o mais rápido que podiam, e pegaram o carro, indo para o hospital, encontrando um Victor na recepção parecendo ligeiramente nervoso, e cheio de sangue.

—Droga Victor o que foi?! — Ele questionou preocupado, quem diria que o homenzinho se preocuparia com alguém.

—Ela foi para o apartamento da Tabitha e... Eu a segui, não consegui chegar antes, eu não ouvi gritos, e quando cheguei a Galavan fugiu, e ela estava desmaiando, toda machucada... Ela perdeu muito sangue.

—Deus... Não... — Oswald arfou, com Edward abaixando a cabeça. Mas eles precisavam ouvir o que o médico tinha a dizer sobre o caso ainda, não é?...

The end for now


	12. Damn Melancholy

Lentamente, os olhos da menina se abrem, ela inspira profundamente, suspirando em seguida ao sentir seu corpo completamente dolorido despertar. A luz era meio cegante a fazendo ter que piscar varias vezes antes de conseguir ter uma visão menos borrada, porém algo era estranho e ela não sentia um de seus olhos, conseguia o mexer na realidade mas quando fechou o outro percebeu que seu olho direito estava tapado por uma espécie de gaze. Seu corpo se moveu, sentando-se com dificuldade sobre a cama, ela olhou para seus braços vendo ataduras em um deles, e no outro uma agulha espetada levando-lhe soro, ela engoliu em seco mal se lembrando do que acontecera, ela colocou os dedos sobre seu rosto percebendo que havia curativos nele também, ela engoliu em seco, e seus dígitos foram até as os cabos que levavam soro a ela, iria arranca-los, mas uma enfermeira apareceu no quarto.

-Oh, não. Não tire isso! - Ela disse fazendo a garota permanecer com o soro acoplado a sua pele. - Precisa disso, ainda está muito fraca. Fico feliz que finalmente acordou, tem pessoas que querem ve-la.

A menina pensou em dizer algo, sua boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes sem que nenhum som realmente saisse. A enfermeira saiu do quarto fazendo com que a garota suspirasse pesado se deitando novamente e permitindo fechar os olhos sentindo uma queimação em sua pele. Depois de alguns minutos, passos foram ouvidos e ela abriu os olhos lentamente se deparando com três grandes homens ao redor dela... Bem, dois, porque Pinguim não era muito alto como Ed e Victor Zsasz.

-Oi galera. - Comentou dando um sorrisinho.

-Você tem ideia do quanto nos assustou? Deuses eu achei que você iria morrer, você precisou de doação de sangue, e de muitos pontos e analgésicos. - Edward dizia com uma voz que parecia demonstrar... Preocupação?

-Ei... Calma... Eu so... - Foi interrompida quando Pinguim se aproximou.

-Você não deveria ter ido lá sozinha! Você quase morreu garota, se não fosse o Victor ter te encontrado lá, você estaria morta! Deus, voce levou um tiro que quase a matou! - Ele falava abanando um dos braços enquanto o outro se firmava sobre a bengala.

-Victor...? Espere, o que?... - A confusão era perceptível, nem tanto por estar ainda medicada mas talvez porque nunca achara que Victor iria salvar alguem que não fosse Oswald, ou Dom Falcone.

-Sim, ele te arrombou a porta de Tabitha e te encontrou desmaian- e Ed foi nterrompido por Zsasz.

-Então te trouxe pro hospital, ja fazem o que? 3 dias que ela estava desacordada? Você precisou de muito sangue garota, se não fosse por mim estaria morta. - Ele comentou suspirando e então ergueu a manga da camisa mostrando sua varias cicatrizes e um pequeno pedacinho de gaze colada a sua pele, como um band-aid. Victor havia doado o sangue necessário para Úrsula por ter o mesmo nivel de compatibilidade. - Deu sorte que tenho o mesmo tipo sanguíneo. - Comentou, voltando a abaixar a manga da camisa. Ele falava como se fosse completamente normal, nada abalado com a situação.

\- Vocês dois tem sangue raro. Tem sorte por ele estar aqui quando precisou, Ursula. - Disse Ed.

-Por... Porque fez isso? - Ela questionou um tanto desnorteada.

-Porque... Bem... - Ele pigarreou. - Porque se você morresse eu precisaria ficar ouvindo o choro desses dois. Se não, eu nao me importaria - apontou Os e Ed. 

Ele podia simplesmente ter a deixado la, morrendo lentamente e não se preocupado, fingido que não havia a encontrado, mas no entanto ele não o fez... A menina suspirou assentindo lentamente com a cabeça.

\- Certo... - Estava meio triste em ouvir aquelas palavras de Zsasz mesmo que soubesse que ele sempre era assim em qualquer situação.

A enfermeira de cabelos pretos entrou no lugar novamente.

\- A paciente precisa descansar, precisam se retirar rapazes. - Ela disse, e Oswald e Ed suspiraram, mas assentiram saindo dali, junto com Victor que permanecia com expressão neutra saindo do quarto. A enfermeira suspirou baixinho também, ela trazia consigo uma bandeja com alguns comprimidos e uma seringa, que logo ela inseriu o liquido branco no soro.

-Isso vai ajudar a diminuir a dor, bem tome estes, são pra evitar infecção. - Ela disse entregando os comprimidos para a garota de cabelos verdes que os pegou e engoliu com um pouco de água oferecida pela enfermeira. Logo, um médico entrou pela porta, caminhando ate perto da maca com uma prancheta em mãos.

\- Olá, Úrsula. Como se sente? - Questionou, amigável.

-Como se um caminhão houvesse passado em cima de mim. - Ela suspirou

\- Você vai precisar ser forte. Você perdeu a visão do olho direito, ele foi drasticamente afetado pelo que quer que seja que a feriu. Preciso saber, o que aconteceu para você se machucar assim? - A garota estremeceu engolindo em seco e tensionando o maxilar.

\- Eu... Eu não me lembro de nada, só de estar em uma rua... E sentir as dores dos cortes. - Mentiu, friamente como se não houvesse dúvidas. O médico assentiu, desconfiado.

\- Tudo bem, eu volto mais tarde para ver como você está. Precisará ficar uns dias aqui, precisamos se certificar que seu olho não infeccione. - E com essas palavras, ele saiu junto da enfermeira deixando a garota sozinha naquele quarto frio. Ela engoliu em seco, estava arrasada pela ideia de perder a visão de um dos olhos e uma fina lagrima escapou de seu olho são.  
Ela esperou longos minutos até que o soro tivesse acabado para então ela se levantar puxando a agulha de sua pele e tirando o soro. Ela caminhou até o banheiro do quarto, e entrou. Havia um espelho lá, o cheiro de desinfetante invadiu suas narinaa a fazendo franzir o nariz. Então ela olhou para o espelho finalmente, encarando seu reflexo com metade do rosto com bandagens, e curativos. Ela inspirou antes de pegar a ponta do curativo e o puxar de uma só vez, a dor a atingiu em um sopro quando o ar tocou seu ferimento, ela ficou perplexa quando viu seu reflexo agora sem os curativos. Sua pele branca marcada por três longos cortes em seu olho, indo desde um pedaço da sobrancelha até sua bochecha, a pele ao redor arroxeada como se houvesse morrido. Seu olho direito estava fechado, e quando ela o abriu engoliu seco ao ver que ele estava totalmente branco, mesmo com algumas costuras aparentes sob sua esclera demonstrando que eles fizeram cirurgia ali. O desespero se abateu por todo seu corpo e ela começou a chorar desenfreadamente, repondo sem cuidado algum o curativo que cobria seu rosto. Ela voltou para a cama, sangue escorria levemente dos cortes sujando as gazes que os cobria. Seu corpo se deitou e ela se encolheu em uma bola, sua garganta fechando e se contraindo a cada engolida dolorosa, lágrimas começaram a molhar os lençóis conforme ela as liberava, silenciosamente. Ela só pensava em como alguem iria gostar dela agora com sua beleza rasgada, Úrsula se encolheu ainda mais fungando e soluçando enquanto se debulhava em sua maldita melancolia...

... Os dias estavam se passando lentos de mais, as vezes Pinguim e Edward passavam lá para a ver, e ficavam por horas ali tentando animar a menina, que nem respondia mais as charadas de Edward, ou se importava em faze-las, sua animação e alegria escorreu pelo ralo do banheiro daquele dia onde se olhou pela primeira vez. Sentia asco de seu rosto, de como sua beleza fora retirada e marcada avidamente para sempre em sua pele alva. Mas ela ainda se encontrava um pouco... Esperançosa, pois Ed e Os pareciam estar se dando extremamente bem, mas nem isso era capaz de tirar um sorriso genuíno daqueles lábios levemente inchados e vermelhos por suas mordidas frequentes que arrancavam sangue as vezes. Tanto Edward quanto Oswald sabiam que a garota estava triste por sua aparência e tentavam anima-la, mas nada parecia funcionar. Victor vinha ali as vezes, parecia sempre estar apressado, deixando a garota confusa, talvez magoada. Porém, no quarto dia desde que acordara, Zsasz entrou ali, e em seus dedos trazia uma pequena sacola preta... O que ele estava trazendo? A garota estava curiosa. Ela se sentou sobre a cama levemente estando tonta pelos remédios, seu torax ainda estava doendo, e ela suspirou, se ajeitando sobre a cama, fez uma careta pela dor, e Victor pareceu se preocupar com isso, mas não disse nada, apenas se sentou sobre uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

-Olá, Victor. - Ela disse calmamente, e arqueou a sobrancelha. 

-Tenho uma coisa pra você. Nygma viu que você não está feliz com seu rosto, e resolveu fazer algo pra você. Bom... Ele quer que você fique bem, e saiba que continua bonita. - tranquilamente ele levou a mão a sacola removendo de lá o que parecia metade de uma máscara de caveira, feita especialmente para a menina, e que se adaptava a seu rosto, ficando presa a pele sem ferir, apenas cobrindo o lado com cicatrizes da menina.

-O... Que... - Ela estava um pouco emocionada talvez, era um presente que ela havia gostado, e suspirou pegando a máscara. Seus ferimentos no rosto não eram tão profundos, e já estavam quase cicatrizados, ela não precisava mais usar as gazes sobre sua pele. Ela, lentamente colocou a máscara sobre a metade de seu rosto e olhou para Victor com seu olho bom. Ela engoliu em seco, antes de abrir a boca.

-C...como eu estou? - Ela perguntou, esperando que o homem disesse que tanto faz, não se importava ou qualquer coisa do gênero típica de Zsasz, mas ela se surpreendeu com sua resposta.

-Bem, eu ainda prefiro sem a máscara, mas sim está muito bonita. - Ele disse, com sua expressão entre a neutralidade e a vontade de sorrir, sem o fazer no entanto.

-M...mas eu estou cheia de cicatrizes, meu rosto não é bonito, não mais. - Sua voz, mostrava claramente a maldita melancólia que estava na garota. Zsasz, se levantou se sentando sobre a cama ao lado da garota, e com cuidado tirou a máscara da menina apreciando as cicatrizes avermelhadas sobre a pele alva do rosto da menina. Os dedos do assassino foram até sua pele, acariciando com cuidado fazendo Úrsula prender sua respiração confusa e surpresa com os atos de Victor.

\- Eu gosto delas, realçaram sua beleza. Você ainda é bonita, Úrsula. Você disse, que gostava das minhas cicatrizes, então precisa começar a gostar das suas, bem... Você sobreviveu, e agora pode dizer que elas são marcas de sobrevivência, assim como as minhas. - Sua voz, não exibia sarcasmo ou qualquer nota que não fosse sinceridade, fazendo a menina engolir em seco, e então abraçar Victor que se surpreendeu e ficou imóvel, mas não se afastou. Logo, a menina sorriu largando o rapaz.

\- Então... -Victor Pigarreou- Ainda quer se vingar da Tabitha? 

\- Não... Eu só... Quero descansar. - A garota disse com um suspiro pesado, parecia estar desanimada. Victor percebia isso e suspirou. Ele se afastou um pouco, mantendo seu olhar fixo na garota, suas pupilas dilatando em constraste com o quase negro de seus olhos.

-Não... Você pode até descansar, mas você vai se vingar, você ficou mal pelo que ela fez, você precisa disso, mas... Eu vou te ajudar, em segredo. Sem que pinguim ou Edward saibam, vamos pegar a dominatrix desprevinida.

-Porque.... Quer me ajudar, Victor? - Ela questionou desconfiada.

-Porque.. Eu nunca perco uma diversão é claro! E bem, se meu chefe a considera uma amiga então preciso a proteger também e a ajudar com seus desejos. - Dizia, solenemente.

-Oh, certo... Eu... Só não sei quando vou sair daqui. Mas vou arrumar algum plano logo, não sou inteligente como Edward mas da outra vez deu certo. - Ela suspirou baixinho e levou a propria mão ao braço do assassino, tocando levemente por cima de algumas marcas de contagem assim que ergueu a manga da blusa do homem que permanecia quieto observando a admiração estranha da menina sobre suas marcas.

-Porque gosta delas? - O assassino questionou, arqueando sua sobrancelha desprovida de pelos. A menina ouviu sua pergunta e suspirou baixo deslizando seus dígitos pelas marcas que formavam leves ondulações em tom róseo sobre sua pele alva. Ela sorriu, brevemente.

\- Bem... Essas marcas deixam... Você com um ar mais perigoso, mais excitante. Eu gosto das marcas, acho elas bonitas, é bom apreciar elas... - A garota disse, sorrindo pequeno e logo arfou com uma pontada de dor sobre seu peito.

\- bem, eu ja vou indo... Você precisa descansar, Ursula. - O careca disse, se afastando levando seu braço junto. 

\- E você se importa?... - Ela questionou, mas não recebeu uma resposta do assassino, que suspirou saindo do recinto.

The end for now.


	13. The Queen of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursula e Victor iniciam um plano de vingança da menina por Tabitha Galavan. E eles buscam ajuda de Jonathan Crane e Jervis Tetch que estão presos no Arkhan.

Narrador on:

Oswald havia saido de Gotham por dois dias junto de Edward, Ursula achava que seria apenas para eles ficarem afastados do caos mas... Parece que não era bem isso que aconteceu. Pois ambos os rapazes procuraram o homem que havia colocado outro globo ocular em Fish Mooney, o forçaram a ir para Gotham, desejando com que a menina tivesse sua visão recuperada, e assim ele fez. Enquanto a menina dormia, ela foi levada para uma sala de cirurgia do hospital, dinheiro realmente paga tudo. Um globo ocular de íris vermelhas como fogo foi inserido no lugar do olho inútil da garota a devolvendo a visão do mesmo. A cirurgia demorou horas, e fez a garota ficar extremamente confusa quando acordou e sentiu gazes tapando seu Lado direito, quando as gazes foram removidas ela pode ver novamente, com ambos os olhos, um deles sendo agora vermelho intenso. A garota chorou de alegria quando soube o que Oswald e Edward fizeram para que ela pudesse ver novamente, ela estava muito melhor agora, com certeza.

...

Os olhos negros de Victor se dirigiram a Ursula assim que ela saiu do banheiro do quarto de hospital, ela estava vestida com uma malha fina, e dava para ver as cicatrizes em seu rosto ligeiramente escondido por seus cabelos azuis, ela costumava prender os fios para que eles não entrassem em contato com seus ferimentos, mas eles ja estavam quase totalmente cicatrizados embora sua pele ainda tivesse o tom arroxeado dos hematomas. Seus passos foram rápidos até a cama e ela inspirou antes de se sentar, olhando para Victor, que a encarava silenciosamente como se fosse um simples manequim, sem mover um músculo sequer, era a primeira vez que ele via o novo globo ocular da garota e estava encantado com a visão, ela estava linda com aqueles olhos diferentes. A menina então, quebrou o silencio.

— Eu já tenho um plano pronto, mas bem... Vou precisar de ajuda, e que você mantenha segredo, não conte nada disso a Oswald ou Edward até que eles descubram por si mesmo, ok?

O homem careca encarou a garota arqueando sua sobrancelha sem pelos e dando um riso baixo abafado e claramente sarcástico. Ele inspirou antes de falar.

— Ele é meu chefe, é claro que vou contar. Não posso mentir para ele. — Victor disse, enquanto continuava a olhar para a menina que suspirou lentamente.

—Certo, certo... Pode contar... Porém! Só depois que meu plano ja estiver feito, ok? Ou então eu não te conto nada, saio daqui e faço meu plano sozinha. — Ela dizia enquanto cruzava os braços sentindo seu corpo doer levemente, ela precisava de mais analgésicos.

—Claro fazer seu plano sozinha pra acabar machucada de novo, ou ainda morta? Aham. — Ele disse com desdém mas internamente o assassino se preocupava pelo menos um pouco com a menina para a impedir de cometer uma coisa maluca dessas.

— E você se importa? Não! Já confessou que apenas finge isso por causa do Oswald. — A menina dizia, seu coração se partindo em estilhaços a cada palavra que dizia, mas na realidade ela não sabia que o rapaz realmente se importava. O homem, porém, apenas revirou seus olhos escuros e encarou a garota, cruzando os braços assim como a outra.

— Certo, qual é o plano então? Vou te ajudar com isso, mas... Só porque gosto da diversão de torturar alguém. — A expressão dura da menina se suavizou e ela se deitou sobre a cama inclinando sua cabeça para cima dando um longo e pesado suspiro. Seu olhar se virou para o careca que permanecia parado olhando para ela.

— Bem, eu quero entrar no arkhan.... — Ela foi interrompida pela voz do homem mais velho.

— O que? Porque? Lá deve ser horrível! — A garota revirou os olhos.

— Como eu ia dizendo, eu quero entrar no Arkham... E visitar Jervis Tetch. Quero que ele me ensine hipnose, e em troca eu o solto de lá, talvez... Se ele for bonzinho. Bem, se eu aprender a hipnotizar as pessoas eu vou fazer isso para conseguir me vingar da Tabitha, tenho algumas ideias de faze-la pagar, sofrer e depois eu a mato. O plano parece bem simples não é?

O rapaz encarava a garota com aflição em sua face, ele inspirou profundamente antes de suspirar, negando com a cabeça.

—Isso não vai dar certo nunca, não tem outro plano? — Ele questionou arqueando a sobrancelha sem pelos, e Ursula revirou os olhos.

— Não, e vai ser esse plano. Ou você está dentro, ou está fora.... Vai me ajudar?

\- Vou.

A garota sorriu brevemente, e levou as mãos até as de Victor, se levantando da cama e ficando de pé.

— Ótimo, nós iremos agora. Você tem roupas sobrando no seu carro? Vou precisar de outra coisa que não seja esses pijamas de hospital. E, ah um relógio de bolso. — A garota disse, fazendo o homem respirar fundo assentindo.

— Ja volto. — Ele disse, e então saiu do quarto a passos apressados. A menina suspirou de novo, engolindo em seco, não sabia se o seu plano funcionaria mas ela precisava tentar, então queria fazer isso o mais rapido possível. Ela iria se preparar para isso, então foi até o banheiro e tomou um rápido banho, a água ao entrar em contato com suas cicatrizes fazia uma leve ardência sobre seus ferimentos, mas ela não se importava com isso, não mais. Assim que acabou sua higiene, se enrolou sobre uma toalha e ficou esperando Victor, que voltou trazendo algumas roupas, ele havia demorado um pouco, mas logo ela percebeu o porque. Ele havia comprado roupas novas para ela, e a entregou. A garota arqueou sua sobrancelha confusa, ela achou que ele não se daria ao trabalho de fazer isso, mas ela não iria negar o presente, é claro. Ela sorriu sussurrando um "obrigado" e então pegou a roupa entrando novamente no banheiro. Victor ficou sentado sobre a pequena cadeira onde estava antes, e fechou os olhos inspirando profundamente.

Ursula saiu do banheiro cerca de 15 minutos depois, trajando a roupa que Zsasz havia pego para ela. Sua roupa, era toda de cores mais escuras. A blusa era um roxo desbotado, obscurecido com desenho de uma borboleta com alguns outros detalhes e a calça de um tom azul aço também mais sombrio. Suas botas eram de uma cor negra, com alguns detalhes em vermelho escuro, de salto bem baixo, e para complementar sua vestimenta, um grande casaco cinza escuro que ia até quase seu joelho, e tinha um capuz. Parecia uma roupa bem confortável e até mesmo intimidadora. A garota colocou sua máscara cobrindo metade de seu rosto, e sua íris avermelhada foi destacada. Victor estava encarando a garota com sua boca levemente aberta, como se estivesse surpreso e realmente estava, pois ela estava muito mais bonita do que ele imaginava que ela ficaria. Quando o homem percebeu que estava olhando de mais ele pigarreou, e se levantou.

— Bem, vamos então? — a garota disse, e a mão de Victor foi até o ombro da garota sem a intenção e ele engoliu em seco quando a menina olhou para ele mas ela não reclamou. Ambos, começaram a caminhar em direção a saida do hospital, e o médico que atendera a menina no primeiro dia que ela esteve ali, a reconheceu.

— Ei garota! Você não pode sair ainda, você ainda precisa de cuidados medicos e... — Victor Zsasz calou o homem quando apontou uma de suas pistolas para a cabeça do médico.

— Ela está comigo, então ela vai sair com certeza. — O homen disse e o médico ficou com seus olhos arregalados. A garota sorriu ladinamente e saiu do hospital junto de Victor. Ela entrou no carro suspirando pesado enquanto olhava ao redor e Victor começou a dirigir em direção ao Arkham. 

A "viagem" foi até um pouco rápida, Victor não sabia se falava algo, então permaneceu quieto como sempr fazia. Victor entregou o pequeno relógio de bolso para a menina, e ela o desmontou prendendo suas partes separadas dentro de suas botas, impossibilitando de alguem as ver. A garota assim que o carro estacionou, saiu do veículo olhando ao redor enquanto Zsasz trancava o mesmo. Ursula caminhou para a entrada do Arkham e os guardas que estavam ali a pararam.

— Porque esta aqui? — A garota foi questionada. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso respondendo o guarda com uma falsa gentileza.

— Bem, eu desejo visitar Jervis Tetch. — sua voz ecoou, e ela olhou para o guarda que parecia estar profundamente desconfiado da menina que não se importava com isso realmente.

— E esse cara? Ei eu ja vi ele na televisão, ele não é aquele assassino o zais? — O outro guarda entrou na conversa comentando, fazendo a menina arquear sua própria sobrancelha e suspirar bem baixo.

— Sim, ele é. E está fazendo minha segurança, de modo que ele vai entrar comigo. Agora poderiam por alguma bondade... Me deixar entrar?

Os guardas estavam desconfiados mas deixaram. Aquela garota baixa de máscara não parecia ser perigosa. Ao chegarem na parte de detecção de metal e também a recepção, as armas de victor foram retiradas assim como a faca de Úrsula. O procedimento da revista se seguiu rapidamente, com Zsasz endo certeza que o guarda cujo nome "Hernet" ele podia ler em seu crachá estava olhando de mais para Ursula, algo que soava mais do que desconfiança, causando nojo no homem.

— Precisa tirar a Máscara. — Um guarda corpulento de pele pálida disse e estendeu o braço para retirar a máscara da pele da garota. A mão da menina segurou o braço do homem e ela rosnou baixinho.

— Eu prefiro deixar a máscara. 

— Faz parte do procedimento, menina. Precisa tirar sua máscara ou não vai poder entrar.

Úrsula bufou ligeiramente revirando os olhos e então pegou na ponta da máscara a removendo. Foi ai, que os guardas se assustaram ao ver as cicatrizes da menina e seu olho que era de iris avermelhada, que os homens não haviam percebido antes. Ela encarou os dois rapazes e um deles tossiu ligeiramente.

— Bem, desculpe por isso, apenas seguindo ordens. Você pode entrar, mas o careca não. 

A voz do guarda mais baixo se fez presente e a garota arqueou sua sobrancelha se aproximando do guarda ligeiramente enquanto olhava para ele.

— Ei, ele vai entrar comigo sim, eu ja disse isto. Ele não vai machucar ninguém, qual é, não é como se fossemos soltar o Tetch e espalhar o caos por Gotham.

— Ele é um assassino, não é bem vindo aqui se não for como um dos malditos presos.

O guarda rispidamente "cuspiu" suas palavras sobre a garota a fazendo rosnar levemente, com a raiva exalando em seus olhos bicolores.

— Tudo bem Ursula, pode entrar sozinha se tiver certeza. Eu ja avisei os outros e Tetch esta a lhe esperar. — ele devolveu a máscara da menina que a colocou sobre o rosto imediatamente.

A garota assentiu com a cabeça, quem sabe aquele guarda iria se divertir com Victor um dia desses? A mente do assassino trabalhava a milhão. Úrsula seguiu pelos corredores junto com o tal do Hernet, e desapareceu em uma curva. Logo, a menina chegou até a presença de Jervis Tetch, sentado sobre uma cadeira metálica, com algemas em suas mãos e pés. A garota se sentou na outra ponta da mesa e disse aos guardas para se afastarem pois a conversa seria pessoal. Ursula deu um pequeno sorriso encarando Tetch que arqueou a sobrancelha confuso com a menina estando ali.

— Quem é você? - o homem de cavanhaque questionou, tirando um pequeno sorriso da menina. — E porque usa essa máscara?

— Ah querido, meu nome é Úrsula... Úrsula Anderi, e minha máscara a tenho para esconder essa pequena coisinha aqui. — a de cabelos azuis puxou o metal de seu rosto revelando as grandes marcas sobre seu olho direito, e o homem arqueou a sobrancelha interessado em porque aquele olho da garota era avermelhado.

—Wow! Interessante. E me permitiria perguntar o que lhe aconteceu? Sabe, isso sua beleza enalteceu. — O homem rimou toscamente tirando uma pequena gargalhada da menina que suspirou baixo.

— Bem, digamos que eu me meti em uma briga com uma tigresa e vim aqui por isso, porque você Jervis... Vai me ajudar. — sibilou, e isso fez o rapaz arquear a sobrancelha confuso, e riu em seguida, com sua risada em puro escárnio.

— E porque eu deveria ajudar? Não há nada em ti que eu possa desfrutar. 

A garota deu um breve riso e levou as mãos ao rosto do chapeleiro, tocando levemente seu rosto e o puxando levemente mais para perto.

— Eu te soltarei do Arkham se você me ajudar, Jervis. Eu preciso de algo que você sabe fazer melhor do que ninguém, eu quero que me ensine a hipnotizar as pessoas. Faça isso, e tem sua liberdade aqui em Arkham... 

— E o que lhe faz pensar que em ti, irei acreditar? — O chapeleiro questionou fazendo a garota dar uma breve gargalhada e em seguida sorriu grandemente, seu rosto se acentuando as curvas com aquelas cicatrizes terríveis sobre sua pele. Ursula suspirou brevemente.

— Bem você pode acreditar em mim Tetch, me ajudar e ganhar uma passagem para fora deste asilo de loucos, ou então continuar aqui para sempre, porque você não tem chance de sair daqui queridinho. Não depois de ter ferido o ego daquele policial... Qual o nome dele mesmo? Ah sim, o detetive Gordon. Você o odeia não é? Oh, eu sei bem disso. Da para ver nos seus olhos o quanto você sente falta da Alice...

A garota dizia, sua voz fazendo as feições neutras do chapeleiro mudarem, ele rosnou. Era possível ver o quanto irritado ele estava parecendo, a voz da garota ficando mais alta, como se o desafiasse.

—Oh Jervis, sente falta da Alice não é? Quer se vingar daquele idiota... Mas você só pode fazer isso se estiver fora das grades deste lugarzinho, garoto... Sou sua única esperança.

O chapeleiro rosnou novamente sua feição tornando-se puro ódio. A garota revirou os olhos dando de ombros e se levantou, caminhando em direção a porta de saida da sala onde o homem recebia visitas. Seus passos ecoando no chão de cimento, quando a voz de Tetch ecoou pela sala atraindo sua atenção.

— Espera! — sua voz levemente falhada como se não quisesse isso, Úrsula sorriu largo maliciosamente. A garota caminhou até estar a frente de Jervis outra vez. — Eu... Preciso de um relógio de bolso para a hipnose.

Rapidamente ela tirou os pedaços desmontados do relógio de suas botas e o remontou, encaixando peça por peça até que estivessem bem seguras e o relógio completamente montado, sem medo algum a menina entregou-o a Tetch que arqueou a sobrancelha pegando o objeto dourado, a garota realmente estava pronta e parecia ter planejado isso. Jervis sorriu, e olhou para a garota, começando a falar baixo.

— Vou te ensinar, se prometer de Arkham me tirar. Tente me enganar, e sua vida irei ceifar. A hipnose é algo sério, se desejas realmente aprender precisa ter foco e se concentrar, se não minhas aulas de nada irão adiantar. — Dizia sorrindo, um sorriso malicioso e ladino que a garota reconhecia em qualquer lugar, Jervis estava tramando alguma coisa.

— Certo Chapeleiro, agora faz o favor de me ensinar e parar com suas rimas toscas.

E antes, que Ursula pudesse fazer algo, Jervis começou, movendo o relógio levemente segurado pela pequena corrente dourada, o tic tac preenchendo a sala silenciosa, e a menina tinha seus olhos vidrados naquele objeto. Jervis sorria, ajeitando a cartola sobra sua cabeça ele se aproximou um pouco mais da menina.

— Ouça o tic tac do relógio, sinta sua mente se esvaziar até que só tenha ele presente aqui... Se concentre me minha voz, você sente seus olhos pesados... Cada vez mais e mais pesados... — Úrsula lentamente fechou os olhos. — E agora... Sua mente é minha pequena menina tola.

A gargalhada maligna de Jervis foi interrompida quando a menina deu um soco na boca do chapeleiro, fazendo seu lábio ser cortado e um fino filete de sangue escorrer por seu queixo, Tetch caiu no chão. Sua face demonstrava descrença, o homem estava completamente surpreso com o que acabara de acontecer, como isso havia falhado? Como a garota não estava hipnotizada? Ele sabia fazer isso como ninguém, oh ele sabia sim, mas porque agora não funcionou? Garota estava igualmente chocada por não conseguir ser hipnotizada, mas isso ela precisaria pensar em outra hora.

— Tente fazer isso comigo de novo e eu vou chutar sua bunda magra até que você cuspa suas tripas Jervis. — A voz Ríspida da garota fez o homem arquear a sobrancelha, deuses o que aquela menina era?

—P...porque... Eu não entendo, porque isso não funcionou? Droga o que é você? 

— Eu também sei que gás do medo não funciona em mim. Eu sinto muito Chapeleiro, mas você me magoou profundamente. Creio que eu terei que conversar com outra pessoa daqui, que tal Jonathan Crane? Ele pode ser bastante útil e com certeza vai adorar sair desse palácio fétido. — Úrsula disse, pegando o relógio da mão do homem, e começando a caminhar de volta a saída.  
O Chapeleiro gritou para ela esperar, mas a menina ja estava com a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta para a abrir e abandonar aquele lugar. Porém algo a chamou a atenção, um ruido em especial. Era fungadas? Ao se virar para o rapaz de cabelos escuros Ursula se deparou com Jervis ajoelhado no chão se debulhando em lagrimas grossas que escorriam por seu rosto junto ao filete de sangue de seu lábio. Ele chorava como uma criança, e seu corpo caiu ao chão, ele se encolhendo como um bebê que precisava de ajuda. Seu choro amargo inundando o ambiente. A menina engoliu em seco, sentindo raiva e pena daquele pobre homem. Ela suspirou se aproximando e se abaixando enquanto encarava Jervis. Ela sabia o quanto ele gostava da irmã apesar de ser um louco, e ele se sentia mal pela morte da irmã, queria vingança de Gordon, assim como Úrsula queria vingança de Tabitha em nome de Oswald Cobblepot. A garota de cabelos azulados suspirou pesadamente, inalou o ar como se ele lhe queimasse as ventas, e logo o soltou, acariciando os cabelos macios de Jervis, sentindo algo como compaixão por aquele pequeno ser problemático e maluco, apesar de não confiar nele.

—Eu vou te ajudar Tetch... Mas se me trair, eu juro que você iria querer estar aqui em Arkham. — Sua voz era séria, macabra. A garota levantou a sobrancelha olhando para Jervis que a encarou e um sorriso fraco foi forçado em seus lábios com ele assentindo. — Ah aliás, se tocar em Pinguim, ou Edward Nygma eu arranco sua cabeça.

— Eu juro por Alice, que não irei fazer isso. — E assim, a garota assentiu levemente com a cabeça dando um sorriso pequeno sobre seus lábios.

— Irei falar com Crane, o gás dele pode ser bem útil, preciso da receita. Bem, eu voltarei em breve aqui... E quando chegar a hora estará livre de Arkham, Jervis.

E com o final destas palavras a garota saiu da sala, indo em direção ao policial que a aguardava. Ela encarou o homem e deu um sorriso "gentil" e forçado, sabendo fingir perfeitamente.

— Querido, pode me levar até Jonathan Crane? Eu gostaria de vê-lo também, preciso de algumas informações importantes e bem, se eu não as tiver cabeças podem rolar, tipo a minha. Então... Você não gostaria de ver essa bela cabecinha jogada no chão longe de meu corpo não é? — Ela dizia sorrindo como se estivesse a cortejar o homem mais velho, buscando uma solução para o problema que seria visitar Jonathan. O homem arqueou sua sobrancelha com o que a menina havia falhado e suspirou de forma baixa.

— Eu não devo fazer isso. 

— Qual é, eu só preciso visitar ele uns minutinhos, tirar umas informações daquele pobre diabo, e então eu saio, tranquilidade pura, acredite em mim querido. — A garota dizia com suavidade, sua voz confiante de si mesma, e ela se aproximou mais do guarda, que tentou se afastar mas se conteu permanecendo quieto, olhando para baixo pois era mais alto que a mulher. Ele inspirou diversas vezes profundamente, não tinha certeza se isso daria certo, mas por fim cedeu. 

— Certo, vamos. bem, vou coloca-la na cela dele. — E pôs-se a caminhar em direção a area onde jonathan crane ficava, uma cela pobre de valor, um lugar tão degradante. Era triste ver o menino naquela situação, realmente triste. A garota, assim que chegou na porta da cela do espantalho mordeu o lábio inferior levemente estando nervosa, e então esta foi aberta fazendo com que Úrsula visse o menino encolhido em um canto. A porta atrás de si foi fechada, e ela inalou profundamente.

— Olá, Jonathan. Sou Úrsula Anderi, e eu vim aqui lhe propor uma troca muito justa. — Sua voz rompeu o silêncio, e Crane virou seu olhar para a menina, ele arqueou a sobrancelha dando uma breve lambida sobre seus lábios e se sentando sobre a cama dura de sua cela.

— Quem é você? — Foi seu questionamento, era certo que a menina ja havia dito o próprio nome, mas Crane não a conhecia, então ela precisava explicar.

— Eu sou uma garota que viajou entre mundos. Eu quero que me de a receita do soro do medo, ou gás, eu não ligo o que seja, desde que funcione perfeitamente. E em troca... Eu o solto de arkham. — Ela disse se aproximando sem demonstrar medo algum, mesmo estando desarmada e "frágil".

— Você não é ninguém que eu conheça que tenha poder para me tirar daqui, está mentindo. Espera mesmo que eu caia nessa e entregue uma fórmula tão perfeita? — Crane dizia, a garota arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu ladino.

— Bem, eu não tenho poder para lhe tirar daqui, mas sei quem tem. E eu tenho meus métodos, uma fuga bem planejada aqui e ali, que mal faria hm? — Ela questionou rindo baixo. Seu sorriso permanecendo em seu belo rosto, ah como ela gostava disso. Crane, arqueou a sobrancelha, e a garota inspirou profundamente, levando uma mão ao rosto do rapaz.

— Jonathan, eu sei o que aconteceu com você, eu sei o que passou nas mãos de seu pai, ah sim eu sei bem. Eu lembro de quando atacou James aqui em Arkham, e eu amei isso... Você quer vingança por ele ter tirado seu pai de você não quer? Eu sei que quer... Mas não vai sair daqui se não me ajudar. Eu também não sou fã do Gordon, eu posso te ajudar... E você me ajuda também. Que tal? — A confiança na voz da garota chegava a assustar. Crane moveu a cabeça negativamente suspirando de modo pesado.

—Como posso confiar em alguem que eu nem conheço? — Ele questionou, fazendo a menina arquear a sobeancelha e rir de forma bem baixa.

— É simples, você precisa confiar, Jonathan. Ou quer passar o resto de seus dias aqui, sem poder se vingar hm? Eu tenho ja a ajuda de Jervis Tetch e com a sua ficaria ainda melhor... Ambos querem se vingar da mesma pessoa, podem se ajudar... Todos saem ganhando!

O rapaz inspirou profundamente colocando as mãos sobre o rosto e logo soltou o ar forçadamente.

— Certo, irei confiar. E agora, como vamos sair daqui? — Ele questionou e a menina deu um breve sorriso se levantando.

— Você vai saber quando chegar a hora certa, Crane. Até logo.

E com essas palavras a garota saiu da cela do rapaz, e caminhou até o guarda que estava ali a esperando. Ela sorriu.

— Ei, eu posso te mostrar uma coisa? — Questionou com inocência fingida, e assim que o guarda assentiu silenciosamente, a menina tirou de seu bolso o relógio e colocou-o a frente do homem balançando suavemente. De repente, todo o corredor se tornou silencioso de mais. Apenas o tic tac do relógio ecoando nas paredes de gesso, os olhos do homem fixos no ponteiro. — Ouça o tic tac, tudo está ficando escuro e pesado para você... Feche seus olhos e quando os abrir, você irá obedecer tudo o que eu mandar...

E assim feito, quando o homem abriu seus olhos, estava a mercê dos desejos sórdidos da menina, que sorriu.

— Abra a cela do Jervis Tetch, e Jonathan Crane e os liberte... Eu voltarei daqui a pouco para busca-los.

Assim que ela falou, se virou e correu em direção onde estava o outro segurança. 

—Hey, o outro guarda disse pra mim te avisar sobre uma coisa.

— O que? — Ele questionou e a garota sorriu mostrando-lhe o relógio, e assim fazendo com que o outro fosse hipnotizado assim como o primeiro guarda.

— Uh, isso foi bom... Hey Victor! — Ela comentou olhando para o rapaz que a encarava encostado em uma mesa, com os braços cruzados. Ele se aproximou e deu um sorriso pequeno arqueando a sobrancelha sem pelos. — Bem, eu consegui... Agora venha comigo. Vamos precisar fazer algo agora que vai ser um tanto... Perigoso. Precisamos criar uma distração para os outros guardas, que tal.. Hm, uma briga no meio do refeitório? Com isso eles se distraem e temos tempo para conseguirmos sair com os meninos por cima do telhado, é mais fácil se fizermos assim do que hipnotizar toda essa gente. — A menina disse inspirando profundamente ao final de suas palavras, Victor concordou. 

Ela sorriu, o homem com cicatrizes em sua pele saiu andando junto da garota sendo guiados pelo segurança hipnotizado até estarem em frente ao refeitório de Arkhan, onde alguns dos presos estavam ali lanchando. A menina entrou no lugar indo em direção a um dos presidiários, o mais forte dali, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

—Eu ouvi aquele ali dizer que você é feio e cheira mal. — Dizia, apontando para um outro homem ali, e o grandalhão se levantou grunhindo, caminhando a passos largos até onde o homem que a garota apontara. Ela sorriu correndo para fora da "jaula" que era o refeitório, vendo como os dois homens brigavam de forma enfurecida, ou melhor, o maior batia no outro que por acaso fora vítima do destino de ser escolhido por Ursula para seu joguinho de rebelião. 

— Pronto, vamos! — Ela disse correndo para a direção de onde ficavam as celas, sendo seguida por Victor. Os guardas nem notaram a presença deles quando chegarm ao refeitório para tentar conter a briga violenta que se instalava no lugar. A garota chegou até a cela de Jervis Tetch e usando a chave do polícial hipnotizado a menina abriu a porta da cela, com o chapeleiro estando livre.

— Venha! Vamos soltar Crane, eu os guio até o telhado! — Falou antes de puxar Jervis pelo corredor onde se encontrava a prisão de Jonathan. Ao chegar na porta, ela destrancou a mesma inspirando profundamente e dirigindo seu olhar ao rapaz jovem na cela.

— Vamos Crane, não temos muito tempo! — Falou, e o menino saiu apressado da cela. Juntos, os quatro foram guiados pelo policial em estado de hipnose para o telhado, logo eles desceram pela parede, era uma descida perigosa mas que felizmente ocorreu bem. A garota gritou, olhando para o polícial no alto do Arkhan.

—Liberte seus instintos, me obedeça e de um passo a frente!

E assim o homem o fez. Seu corpo, caiu no chão como o pedaço de bosta que ele era, seu crânio explodindo em mil pedaços quando sua cabeça bateu contra o chão de fora do Arkhan. O som de ossos quebrando fez Úrsula sorrir. Satisfeita a garota gargalhou, e seguiu com os três homens em direção ao carro de Victor. O dia havia sido perfeito como ela planejava. E agora, a vingança contra Tabitha iria vir mais forte do que nunca. 

— Crane, Tetch... Vou esconder vocês dois em algum lugar, escutem bem o que vou dizer... — Sua voz era séria, e a garota alternava o olhar entre o chapeleiro e o espantalho. — Oswald Cobblepot e Edward Nygma não podem saber por enquanto que eu os ajudei a fugir, vai ser segredo por hora... Se vocês tentarem me trair, eu juro que vão se arrepender de ter nascido, porque oh queridos nem seu gás e nem sua hipnose não funciona comigo. — Disse encarando ambos e depois se ajeitou sobre o banco.

— Leve-nos ao Narrows Victor por favor, vou esconde-los por lá, o pacto de silêncio deles funciona. Aliás, você é mais legal do que eu achei que seria. — A garota comentou com um risinho baixo arqueando a sobrancelha. Zsasz riu de forma baixa também, virando seu olhar para a estrada enquanto dirigia.

— E você é mais inteligente e habilidosa do que eu achei que seria. — O assassino disse, fazendo a garota sorrir largamente...

The end for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, demorei a postar novo capítulo mas eu estava com um block de criatividade do caralho :/ mas agora voltei com cap fresquinho pra vocês, espero que gostem. Logo logo vai ter mais um hot do nosso casal Nygmobblepot e Spoiler: Com Riddler no comando!


	14. Gordon is an Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jervis e Crane estão finalmente soltos do Arkham, mas Gordon precisava investigar o caso e chegou a Ursula.

Ursula nunca fora alguem que conseguia ter paciência e calma, e isso ficava cada vez mais explícito. Embora seus aliados Jervis e Crane estivessem mantidos em segurança, um plano sendo criado e tudo sendo mantido sobre controle, a menina se encontrava caminhando de maneira impaciente e em círculos sobre seu quarto na mansão Van Dahl. Seus pensamentos estavam sendo mantidos longe, pensava sobre sua vingança contra Tabitha, tudo precisava ser perfeito, e isso era algo que ela cuidaria pessoalmente, recompensando é claro seus aliados. Mas você me questiona como ela iria recompensa-los e bem, uma vingança contra James Gordon sairia do forno, quentinha e pronta para ser executada. Para Victor, seu presente seria mais sútil... Armas novas vindas diretamente do estoque de Tabitha, ele iria adorar seus presentes é claro.  
Enquanto caminhava sobre seu próprio quarto, mordendo a pontinha do polegar, Victor entrou no quarto fazendo a menina soltar um grito pelo pequeno susto que levara.

— Victor! Pelo amor de deus, eu já avisei pra bater na porta. — A garota revirou os olhos, Victor arqueou a sobrancelha sem pelos olhando para a menina.

— Aham. Bem, eu vim avisar que Crane acabou de fazer o gás do medo, e está aperfeiçoando um gás paralisante para te ajudar. E, eu dei um jeito nas câmeras do Arkham.

— Oh, perfeito! Obrigado por avisar Victor. Eu estava pensando, quando Tetch tentou me hipnotizar não funcionou. E naquele dia no Lounge... O gás me afetou por uns segundos e depois foi como se ele nunca tivesse existido, eu me questiono o porque as coisas daqui parecem não funcionar comigo. — Ela disse se sentando sobre a cama, seu rosto com uma expressão pensativa. O assassino pareceu pensar durante alguns segundos e então cruzou os braços.

— Talvez, seja porque... Como você disse, você não é daqui desse "universo" — Disse fazendo aspas com as mãos. Ursula moveu o maxilar e a boca sem fazer um unico som e inspirou assentindo.

— Tem razão, bem obrigada.

Victor não respondeu, apenas movendo a cabeça lentamente para cima e para baixo, logo saindo do quarto.   
A menina de cabelos azuis ficou refletindo por alguns segundos sobre o que o rapaz disse, ela não desejava voltar para seu universo, mas aquilo era algo realmente curioso e diferente que ela gostaria de saber mais. 

...

N

o DP de Gotham, Jim Gordon estava completamente nervoso, ele suspirou pela vigésima quinta vez naquela manhã, a mão do homem de cabelos claros foi até o bolso, vasculhando até pegar um frasco com aspirinas de seu casaco. O detetive então colocou duas pilulas sobre a língua, engolindo com a ajuda de um gole de água, esperando que a dor de sua cabeça ficasse mais amena. Harvey se aproximou da mesa de Gordon dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

— Hey Jimbo, más notícias. Tetch e Crane escaparam do Arkham, e parece que um dos guardas se jogou do telhado, vamos lá investigar o que aconteceu.

O detetive olhou para o capitão do Dp e revirou os olhos, sua dor de cabeça acabara de piorar em 200% no mínimo agora. Ele suspirou fortemente assentindo.

— Como esses seguranças deixam dois Criminosos nesse nível escaparem? É inacreditável. — O homem loiro comentou enquanto saia do DP junto de seu amigo. Ambos estavam de fato agora um tanto nervosos afinal, dois dos piores criminosos de Gotham estavam na rua, e bem, ambos não gostavam nem um pouco de James, o que piora catastróficamente a situação. Os minutos se passaram rápido enquanto Harvey dirigia, e ao chegarem no pátio do Arkham se depararam com alguns outros policiais cuidando e recolhendo um corpo, ou melhor, o que sobrou dele. O corpo do guarda tinha ficado espalhado sobre o chão, o sangue escorrendo em uma poça. Logo sacos pretos começaram a ser usados, e Jim precisou desviar o olhar.

— Ele se suicidou? — Questionou para Bullock que o olhou, colocando as mãos sobre o quadril e moveu levemente a cabeça para os lados.

— Ao que parece sim, as câmeras de segurança não tem as gravações, ao que parece todas apagadas. Isso só dificulta nosso trabalho. Alguns dos outros guardas disseram que houve uma rebelião no refeitório e nesse tempo Tetch e Crane fugiram, além do nosso patê ali. — James suspirou pesado, isso dificultava o trabalho dos detetives, mas bem, os criminosos foram bem espertos, restava saber como fugiram e o que aconteceu com o guarda que se "suicidou".  
Os dois homens foram então para dentro do asilo, onde alguns guardas pareciam feridos, e um deles estava sentado com os olhos vidrados, oh droga. Ele se lembrava disso, aquele homem estava hipnotizado, não adiantaria perguntar nada a ele, e os outros guardas pareciam também não saber de como os prisioneiros escaparam, restava... Talvez falar com os internos? Era uma ideia pouco funcional, tendo em vista que todos ali tinham um parafuso a menos, mas não custava tentar. O homem de cabelos claros então caminhou junto de Harvey até o refeitório onde alguns dos internos estavam.

—Sou o detetive Gordon, preciso que respondam algumas perguntas. — Ele disse, sua voz soando grave como sempre, os presos no entanto continuaram em silêncio, nem uma unica palavra, alguns nem sequer prestavam atenção no detetive que respirou fundo.

— Ok... Vamos lá, porque começaram a brigar, primeiramente? — questionou apontando para os dois homens que haviam brigado, se chamavam Harry e Jared. Harry abaixou a cabeça, bem ele não tinha começado a briga e foi o que mais apanhou, resultando em dois pontos perto de sua sobrancelha e hematomas doloridos. Jared, um brutamonte com problemas serios que costumava agir feito criança se levantou se aproximando das grades e encarando o homem loiro ali.

— Ele havia dito que eu era feio e cheirava mal. 

A frase fez o detetive arquear a sobrancelha um tanto confuso do porque aquilo ofendeu o homem, mas bem, ele era louco.

— Eu não disse nada, droga! Aquela menina que inventou. — Harry gritou se encolhendo quando o olhar duro de Jared se abateu sobre ele. Gordon arqueou a sobrancelha inspirando fundo levemente e colocando a mão sobre a cabeça.

— Qual menina, Harry? — Gordon questionou curioso enquanto olhava para o detento, o homem mais baixo se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade se aproximando das grades que separavam ele do detetive.

— Uma menina de cabelos azuis, era baixinha, tinha uma mascara na metade do rosto, ela não era daqui e estava acompanhada de um dos policiais mas ele não fez nada, ela falou algo pra ele, e depois ele me bateu! Eu não tive culpa nessa porra! — O homem parecia falar a verdade, e James franziu o cenho, uma garota de cabelos azuis com máscara? Ele parou para pensar, sua memoria vagou, vasculhando por qualquer pessoa com aquelas características que batessem com a descrição e então uma imagem surgiu a sua mente, lembrando-se daquela garota que estava no Iceberg no dia do ataque a Pinguim, a mesma que salvou pinguim e matou um dos criminosos. O detetive pensou milhares de motivos para a garota ter ido la e feito a baderna mas nenhum parecia ser convincente, Jim balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto inspirava fundo e agradeceu pelas informações indo até Bullock, contar o que houve.

—Eu acho que devemos ir ate ela, onde ela está agora? — Jim pergunta enquanto caminham de volta para o carro, Harvey da de ombros. — Qual era o nome dela? Você lembra? 

— Úrsula, e o sobrenome era alguma coisa com "A". Provavelmente ela está com Pinguim,não? Você disse que ela defendeu aquele idiota com unhas e dentes, e pelos depoimentos ela não pareceu tão afetada pelo gás de Crane.

— É, tem razão. Ela deve estar lá, então partiu uma visita a mansão Van Dahl? — O loiro questionou fazendo Harvey revirar os olhos. Ambos os homens entraram no carro seguindo em direção a mansão herdada por Oswald Cobblepot. 

.....

Alguns minutos se passaram até que os homens estivessem em frente ao casarão. Os olhos de Gordon giraram em direção a porta e sua mão tocou sobre ela três vezes, o som pesado ecoando pelo silencio das ruas de Gotham. Não demorou muito para que a porta fosse aberta, com os detetives dando de cara com uma garota de cabelos azulados e metade de sua face desfigurada pelo que seria garras. A menina arqueou a sobrancelha, Gordon? O que diabos ele queria ali agora? Ursula pigarreou.

— Pinguin não esta aqui. — Ela começou a fechar a porta mas foi impedida pelo pé de Jim contra o batente.

— Não é com ele que eu quero falar. Eu quero falar com você. — A voz grossa de Gordon fez a menina arquear a sobrancelha. Com ela? Bem, certamente as escolhas de conversa de James não estavam muito legais não é?

— Hm? Mas eu não quero conversar com você, Tchauzinho! — Ela disse tentando fechar a porta mas o loiro empurrou-a para trás e abriu a porta entrando junto com Harvey.

— Precisamos falar sobre o Arkham. Jervis Tetch e Jonathan crane fugiram. E eu soube que você estava lá. — Gordon dizia. Permanecendo seus olhos focados a garota de cabelos azuis que deu um riso pequeno, porém em puro escárnio irritante, dando de ombros em seguida.

— Jim, Jim. Não sei quem lhe disse isso, mas certamente está enganado. Sai do hospital há tão pouco tempo, porque eu estaria fazendo uma visita em Arkham? Não há nada lá que me interesse. — Ela dizia de forma tão simples que parecia até mesmo ser verdadade.

— Um dos rapazes disse que viu você, uma garota de cabelos azuis, com metade do rosto coberto por uma máscara, bem, agora eu entendo o porque da máscara. O que aconteceu com você? — Harvey tomou a palavra. A garota arqueou a sobrancelha inspirando fundo enquanto lambia levemente o lábio inferior, dando de ombros em seguida.

— Uma briga com Tabitha Galavan, nada de mais. Como eu disse, passei tempos no hospital, então não fiz nada. Vocês por acaso tem provas de que fui eu? — Questionou, sua voz exclamando o deboche farto. O detetive de cabelos loiros passou a mão sobre o rosto inspirando fundo antes de se aproximar um pouco da garota.

— Como Harvey disse, um dos rapazes a viu, então nos acompanhe e preste seu depoimento, Úrsula. — Sua voz quase parecia gentil, quase. Um toque áspero de "se não" pairava sobre o ar.

— Não, eu não vou com vocês. E não podem fazer nada, não tem um mandato, então sinto muito em desaponta-los garotos, mas eu preciso ir, vou fazer chá com biscoitos e os senhores... Estão convidados... A se retirar da mansão. — Sua voz crepitando, ela sorriu largamente. Jim agarrou o braço sa garota quando ela se virou para sair, apertando forte que chegava a machucar. Mas, bem, Ursula não deixou por isso mesmo. Sua mão direita foi direto para o rosto do detetive, um soco bem dado, com certa força, fazendo o homem cambalear para trás a soltando. — Eu disse que não vou.

— Muito bem Ursula, está detida sob custodia por agressão a policial e impedimento de investigação. — Harvey Bullock disse, fechando uma algema sobre o pulso da de cabelos azuis que rosnou irritada, ela tentou se soltar, mas o metal era forte sobre seus braços. Bullock acompanhado de Jim que limpava o sangue que escorria em filete de seu nariz com um lenço, seguiram para o carro onde enfiaram a garota ali, esta que rosnava e gritava para eles a soltarem pois iriam se arrepender disto.

— Isso foi uma ameaça? — Questionou Bullock, fazendo um sorriso crescer no rosto de Ursula.

— Pode apostar que sim. — Respondeu, seu tom se tornando sombrio, mas sem por realmente medo nos detetives.

— Oh, estou tremendo de medo. — Harvey provocou, fazendo a menina dar uma gargalhada baixa, revirando os olhos em seguida.

— Pois deveriam detetives, não sabem com o perigo que estão mexendo.

E bem, eles realmente não sabiam no que estavam se metendo.

....

Poucos minutos depois, os dois homens chegaram ao GCPD junto da menina de cabelos azuis, que foi levada até uma das celas e trancafiada ali. Ela rugiu, rosnou e bateu nas grades com as mãos, sua raiva realmente crescendo. Desejando com todas as suas forças matar Jim Gordon. Não demorou muito até que ela fosse levada a sala pequena do interrogatório, algemada ela parecia tão indefesa realmente. Jim entrou na sala e fechou a porta, indo até a cadeira a frente da mesa onde a mulher estava sentada.

— Me conte o porque fez isso. — Ele começou, uma tentativa clara de fazer tudo da maneira mais pacífica possível, mas bem, ela não concordava com isso pois avançou, tentando agarrar Gordon, apesar das algemas o impedirem

— Vá se ferrar. — Ela cuspiu, tentando se soltar, seus lábios se contorcendo em rosnados ferozes. O detetive respirou fundo antes de levar uma de suas mãos a própria testa secando o suor que escorria e logo olhando para a garota.

— Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é, eu preciso saber porque. Foi você quem os soltou não foi? Como fez isso? — O loiro questionava. A menina respirou de forma profunda, e moveu as mãos para de baixo da mesa as escondendo se inclinando um pouco sobre a mesa.

— Bem...

A menina lembrou-se de alguns truques que seu assassino favorito a ensinou e era hora de testa-los. Usando um grampo de sua jaqueta começou a tentar soltar as travas da algema.

— Eu estava no Arkham, de fato fiz a discussão no refeitório acontecer, mas eu não sabia que Tetch ou Crane estavam preparando uma fuga. Eu vi Jervis hipnotizando o policial, e assisti ele morrendo, eu não podia fazer nada. E eu não iria arriscar minha vida também..

A mentira fluindo de sua boca como veneno de uma serpente, e bem, ela não se importava, contanto que mantivesse Gordon distraído. Ela continuava falando, e quando conseguiu soltar as travas, a garota se jogou contra Gordon acertando um soco em seu rosto novamente. Suas mãos tentaram um novo golpe mas esta foi impedida quando a mão forte do homem segurou sua mão. A garota rosnou, tentou jogar seu corpo sobre o mais velho novamente, falhando por completo. Ela não conseguiu se esquivar do soco que veio em seguida, um filete de sangue fresco escorrendo de seu lábio recém cortado, ela sorriu, um sorriso cruel e sadico. A garota levantou a cadeira de metal que estava ali ao lado, e atingiu o peitoral de Jim em cheio o jogando para trás com força. Ele gritou, o metal se chocando com sua pele e causando aquela dor aguda e intensa. Ela riu, uma risada aguda e dolorida, antes de tentar bater novamente no detetive, a porta da sala de interrogação foi aberta por um Harvey Bullock que correu segurando a garota tentando a desvencilhar da cadeira e seus ataques. Os cabelos de Ursula cairam sobre seu rosto levemente escondendo parte de seus olhos enraivecidos.

— Chega vocês dois. — O rosto de Jim se contorceu em uma feição de desgosto e ele se afastou, a garota gargalhou com o gesto de James, e em seguida se fechou em um sorriso contido, ela voltou para a cela é claro. 

...

Os minutos se passavam lentamente com a garota entediada, constantemente batendo contra a grade, não se importando de ferir suas pequenas mãos. Cerca de 20 minutos se passaram e alguem entrou pela porta do GCPD fazendo os olhares se voltarem para a entrada. A garota viu a silhueta de quem entrava e engoliu em seco, gritando em seguida para que Victor visse que ela estava ali.

— Victor! Victor! — Ela chamou fazendo o assassino olhar para ela respirando fundo e indo ate harvey Bullock atual capitão do GCPD, e ela não pode ouvir o que ambos estavam conversando em tom baixo. Porém podia ver a face um tanto zangada de Bullock desejando lutar contra a neutra do assassino. Sua respiração engatou e Ursula sentou-se sobre sua cela, desistindo de socar as grades uma ultima vez. 

— Vamos, Bullock. Você não tem provas contra ela, e sabe como pinguim ficará zangado se descobrir que sua protegida esta presa aqui, hum?

A tentativa de convencer Harvey a soltar a menina fora executada com sucesso e ela pode finalmente sair daquele ninho de policiais tão sujos e corrompidos quanto ratos.

— Nós vamos conversar quando chegarmos em casa, Garota. — A voz dura do homem sem cabelos se fez presente e ela se encolheu levemente quando a porta de sua cela foi aberta a permitindo sair.

— Talvez. — E com isso, a menina de cabelos azuis saiu porta afora com o assassino, deixando para trás um Harvey precisando explicar para Gordon que levava pontos na sobrancelha o que havia acontecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente espero que gostem :)

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sinceramente não sei como vai ser publicar isso em um site estrangeiro... Mas espero que gostem! É isso, tchauzinho.


End file.
